aun te amo
by caltlien17
Summary: un cambio en luna nueva...todo se complica aun mas de lo esperado. si a alguien se le hace familiar es porque anteriormente esta en la pagina /fanfics, ahora no se que paso con esa pagina y se quedo con gran parte de la secuela de este fic
1. ¡feliz cumpleaños Bella!

No le veía el motivo de celebración, cumplía 18. Era ya un año más vieja que Edward y aun así el y toda su familia parecían contentos.

Después de la escuela Edward me llevo a mi casa, para hacer la tarea, después iríamos a su casa, en donde la traviesa de Alice organizo una pequeña cena.

-estas bien.- pregunto Edward mirando la carretera innecesariamente.

-si, porque lo preguntas.- yo tenía mi vista fija en la ventanilla.

-cuando Alice te dijo que te haría hoy una "cena" no te pusiste muy contenta. Y desde entonces estas seria.- ahora sentí su mirada sobre mí, así que voltee a verlo. Sus ojos topacio me hipnotizaban.

-no me emociona mucho la idea que soy más grande que tu.- trate de no sonar muy grave. Pero no lo logre, su mirada cambio.

-Bella, yo soy por mucho, mas grande que tu.- dijo tratando de ser divertido. Logro que mis comisuras formaran una sonrisa.

-pero no físicamente.-

-Bella, es un año, no es nada.-

-eso dices ahora, cuando las arrugas no te dejen ver mis ojos y mi piel este tan aguada, te vas a arrepentir de estar conmigo.- después de lo que paso con James quedo claro que no me convertiría, así que ese tema era mejor dejarlo así.

-no lo hare, aun cuando tengas el pelo blanco y parezca tu nieto.-

-gracias.- dije sarcásticamente, cruce mis brazos en mi pecho y fije la mirada a la guantera.

-Bella, era broma, tu sabes cómo soy, además, todo esto es solo para festejar que cumples un año más de vida. Un año más junto a mi.- levante la mirada para velo pero ya no estaba.

Mi puerta se abrió y la mano de Edward estaba extendida hacia mí. La tome y me atrajo hacia él. Me acerco lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Y como siempre tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

Entramos a la casa y comenzamos con la tarea, La cual no tardamos en terminar. Edward había rentado romeo y Julieta para el proyecto de literatura y como terminamos antes lo de matemáticas decidimos ver la película.

Edward siempre se sentaba en la orilla del sillón, yo me acostaba y colocaba mi cabeza en sus piernas, de esta manera el hacia lo que más le gustaba hacer: juguetear con mi pelo. La película ya estaba por terminar cuando la voz de Edward invadió el ambiente al mismo tiempo que su deliciosa fragancia.

-si…si algo te llegara a pasar no tardaría en irme a Italia.- dijo en tono muy bajo. Como si no quisiera que lo escuchara.

-¿Italia?-

-también nosotros tenemos quien nos…manda, de cierta forma. Es una familia poderosa que vive en Volterra. Los Vulturi son algo parecido a la realeza.- mientras Edward hablaba yo cambie mi posición, de estar acostada, ahora estaba sentada y recargada en su hombro.

-tiene quien los…vigilen.( recordé sus palabras). Espera, porque irías con ellos.-

-no quiero estar en un mundo en donde tú no estés. Tan fácil como eso.-

-Edward, tú no puedes morir, tú me habías dicho que…-

-ellos…- en ese momento entendí de lo que hablaba.

-les pedirías que te mataran. No. Aunque yo no este no puedo permitir que hagas eso por mi.- mi voz dejaba ver lo indignada que estaba ante su comentario.

-pero no tenemos de que preocuparnos, es solo que pensé en voz alta.- trato de quitarle importancia. Y para su suerte el celular sono.

-ya es hora.- dijo apenas colgó y volvió a colgar. Cuando se comunicaban a velocidad vampiro me molestaba.

-voy por el regalo de René.- subí a mi cuarto y tome la cámara que mi madre había enviado.

El trayecto a la casa de Edward fue lento y ruidoso (íbamos en mi camioneta). Edward trato de entusiasmarme acerca de la fiesta, no dire que no funciono, pero si no hubiéramos hablado sobre su acto suicida minutos antes, entonces si estaría emocionada.

Estaciono la camioneta enfrente de la entrada. Esme y Carlisle estaban esperándonos. Esme noto lo lento de mi caminar y ella se adelanto a darme mi abrazo.

-feliz cumpleaños Bella.- dijo mientras me abrazaba eufóricamente.

Finalmente me soltó Carlisle me envolvió en un abrazo menos eufórico. Edward tomo mi mano apenas Carlisle me soltó y entramos a la casa. La sala estaba llena de serpentinas, no sé de donde estaban colgadas.

-oh, la cámara.- dije cuando recordé que la había dejado en la camioneta. Entonces Alice hizo acto de presencia.

-te gane, ya empecé a tomar fotos.- dijo tomando una de Edward y yo.

-gracias.-

Note que faltaba Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Apenas iba a preguntar cuando Jasper entro a la sala con un ramo de lilys. Rosalie con un par de cajas al igual que Emmett. Entonces note el gran pastel que estaba escondido cerca del piano de Edward.

-ese…ese es un pastel de verdad.- era una tonta pregunta.

-sip, solo para ti.- dijo Alice muy orgullosa.

-Alice, con ese pastel alimentarias a todo el pueblo.- Edward rio ante mi comentario.

Pasamos a la sala y tomamos asiento, Edward y yo en la silla del piano, Edward tocaba mi lullaby mientras Alice acomodaba las cajas y Esme traía mi cena. Emmett también estaba ausente, lo note cuando mire a Rosalie y su cara expresaba desagrado.

-la cena estará en unos minutos, que te parece si mientras se termina de coser, abres tus regalos.- dijo Esme con una caja de las que había acomodado Alice. Negué con mi cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Edward e empujaba para que fuera con su madre. Me levante y camine con Esme.

-espero que te guste. Yo lo hice especialmente para ti.- abrí con cuidado la caja y vi que se trataba de un portarretrato como de plata con piedras alrededor. No tenía foto.

-que bueno que les tome varias fotos que entrarías a la perfección ahí.- dijo Alice con una caja en la mano.

-tu también tienes un regalo.- pregunto mas en tono de molestia que de sorpresa.

-claro, también es de parte de Jasper…y mas te vale que te guste…bueno si te gusta.- rio y fue a sentarse con Jasper, le dedique una mirada de agradecimiento a Jasper antes de abrirlo.

El regalo de Alice y Jasper era un nuevo celular. Demasiado moderno para mi gusto, pero estaba bonito, les agradecí y apenas di un paso para con Edward Emmett me detuvo.

-falta el mío Bella.- me tendió una caja más grande que las otras. Era un nuevo estéreo para mi camioneta.- ya está instalado.- me guiño el ojo y me dio un abrazo. Rosalie estaba detrás de él y tenía una bolsita.

-feliz cumpleaños.- estiro su mano para darme el regalo, pero Emmett le dio un empujoncito y me dio un abrazo antes que el regalo. Era una cadena muy bonita que tenía el escudo familiar.

-muchas gracias, Rosalie.- eso significaba demasiado para mí. Al igual que para Edward ya que se paró de donde estaba, me abrazo por detrás y hablaron a velocidad vampiro, ambos terminaron con una sonrisa.

-bueno falta el de Carlisle y mío.- dijo Esme. Detrás de mi escuche la risita de Edward.

-no era necesario.- dije un poco avergonzada.

-claro que si.- Carlisle mientras hablo camino con un sobre. Me lo dio y regreso a los brazos de Esme. Dentro del sobre había dos boletos para ir a Jacksonville. Este regalo aparte del de Rosalie era el que más me había gustado, sobretodo porque este incluía a Edward.

-muchas gracias, de verdad.-

-pueden usarlos cuando quieran.- dijo Carlisle muy contento.

Terminada la sesión de regalos Edward y yo fuimos al comedor en donde me esperaba mi cena, los demás se quedaron en la sala, escuchando a Alice cantar.

-ves. Todo salió bien.- Edward sacaba la silla para que yo me sentara.

-si.-

-y aun falta mi regalo.-

-¡que! Dijimos que no me regalarías nada.-

-y porque ellos si.- trato de sonar en forma de reproche pero su risa lo traiciono.

-ni ellos, pero lo hicieron. Además ya tengo tu regalo.- Edward se sorprendió por mis palabras.

-así.- pregunto preocupado.

-si, tu amor.- me vio con dulzura antes de besarme.

Cene y platique con Edward. Después regresamos a la sala para que Alice fuera feliz al verme partir el gigantesco pastel. Todos formaron un círculo alrededor de la mesa. Alice estaba a mi izquierda con el cuchillo y Edward a mi derecha.

-ten.- me dio el cuchillo y accidentalmente se me callo, cortándome la pierna y encajándose en mi pie. Me agache para levantarlo (mala idea) estaba lleno de mi sangre y cuando levante la mirada todos los integrantes de la familia estaban con ojos hambrientos y lejos de mi.

-ven, Bella, yo te ayudo con eso.- dijo Carlisle acercándose a mí.

Si había pensado que eso era todo lo que pasaría, que equivocada estaba. Jasper, a velocidad vampiro atravesó la sala y justo cuando le faltaba un metro para llegar a mi Carlisle, Alice y Edward lo detuvieron. Emmett se les unió y juntos lo sacaron. Rosalie apareció con una botella de lejía y trapo. Esme camino había mí y me llevo a la cocina.

Lagrimas bajaron por mi rostro. Sabía que la reacción de Edward no seria buena.


	2. fotos

Entramos a la cocina, Esme tomo servilletas y comenzó a limpiar la sangre. Pronto Carlisle se reunió con nosotras y comenzó a limpiar el brazo con alcohol.

-lo siento Bella.- dijo Esme saliendo de la cocina.

-no es nada.- trate que mi tono fuera relajado.

-no creo que Edward piense eso.- contesto Carlisle, Esme ya había salido.

-pero…en realidad nada pasó, además fue mi culpa, a mí se me resbalo el cuchillo.-

-Bella, fue un accidente eso.-

-y lo de Jasper también.-

-tú sabes cómo es Edward.-

-no entiendo, si no me quiere convertir sabe que esto es uno de los riegos que hay. -

-creo que prefiere que pierdas un poco de sangre a que pierdas tu alma.-

-a que te refieres con eso.-

-el piensa que cuando uno se convierte en vampiro pierde el alma, todos estamos destinados a ir al infierno un vez que por fin dejemos este mundo.- ya había terminado de limpiar, solo estaba vendando la pierna.

-Carlisle, es imposible que tú no tengas alma, y aun más que tú vayas al infierno…eso, eso no es posible.-

-gracias Bella, pero eso es lo que piensa Edward.-

-no sé que va a pasar después de esto.- Carlisle vendo mi pie y me ayudo a pararme, apenas solté su mano la mano de Edward tomo lugar.

-tus regalos ya están en la camioneta.- su tono de voz era severo.

-gracias por todo Carlisle.- me despedí y Edward casi me arrastro a la camioneta.

-no me despedí de nadie.-

-todos estaban demasiado ocupados.-

Dentro de la camioneta fue igual, no me voltio a ver y solo hablo para decir que me pusiera el cinturón. El carro de Charlie ya estaba en la entrada y las luces de la casa apagadas, eso significaba que Charlie miraba la tv.

-te vas a quedar.-

-si, entro un rato y después vengo.- no conteste, solo camine.

Entramos a la casa que estaba a oscuras y vi a Charlie tirado en el sillón comiendo pizza.

-hola chicos, como les fue.- dijo levantándose de sopetón y dejando a un lado la pizza.

-bien, los Cullen me llenaron de regalos.-

-y tú que no querías regalos. Bueno, quieren pizza, aun queda y esta rica.-

-no gracias Charlie, pero mi mama nos dio muy rico de cenar.-

-claro, bueno pues pasen a dejar los regalos y pónganse cómodos, pero no demasiado.-

-claro.- dije y subimos las escaleras.

Deje mis regalos en mi cama y bajamos con Charlie a ver el partido. Edward fingía interés en el juego y yo estaba concentrada en el. La cámara que mi madre me había regalo por mi cumpleaños había quedado tirada en el suelo. Me quede pensando en el regalo de Edward, esperaba que no fuera nada costoso.

-es tarde me tengo que ir.- Edward se levanto del sillón se despidió de Charlie y yo lo acompañe a la puerta.

-regreso en cinco minutos. Ten creo que es mejor que tú la tengas.- me regresaba mi cámara.

-oh, déjenme les tomo una foto.- dijo Charlie cuando pasaba a la cocina a dejar su plato.

-gracias, papa.- Edward paso su brazo por mi espalda y fingió una sonrisa, al igual que yo.

-vamos chicos más alegres, es más, una de los tres.- no sé cómo Charlie se acomodó pero logro una foto de los tres. Edward y yo nos esforzamos por mostrarnos felices.

-bueno, hasta mañana.- dijo Edward. Salió de mi casa y se fue caminando.

-me voy a acostar.- le di un beso a Charlie y subí a mi cuarto.

La cámara tenía un cable, descargue las fotos que había tomado y las guarde en mi correo. Solo guarde unas cuantas en la carpeta de la computadora, para después imprimirlas. Hoy solo imprimí en la que Edward y yo salimos en su casa, antes de todo el lio. La acomode en el portarretrato que Esme me regalo. Lo coloque en el buro a un lado de mi cama. Me deje caer en ella y cerré mis ojos.

-debería irme.- dijo Edward, que se encontraba acostado a mi lado.

-no, quédate. Debemos hablar.-

-tienes razón…- antes que dijera algo mas lo interrumpí

-fue todo un accidente, Jasper no tiene culpa de nada.-

-lo sé, pero aun así, el debió de haberse controlado y no lo hizo.-

-Edward, no seas duro con el.-

-no te prometo nada.- tarareo mi lullaby y el sueño fue cerrando mis parpados.

-descansa mi Bella.- no dije mas y me deje llevar.

Cuando desperté Edward ya no estaba, me arregle para ir al instituto y baje a almorzar. Charlie me había dejado una nota avisándome que llegaría tarde.

Llegue y extrañamente el carro de Edward no estaba, ni el de Rosalie ni el de Emmett. Me preocupe un poco, decidí estrenar mi celular y llamarlo. Dio tres tonos antes de que me contestara.

-hola.-

-hola, no van a venir.-

-no, tenemos cosas que arreglar.-

-vas en la tarde a mi casa, Charlie no va a estar.-

-seguro, ahí nos vemos.- no dijo nada más y me colgó.

-bonito celular, Bella.- Mike

-regalo de Alice.-

-porque.-

-fue mi cum… no más.-

-ayer fue tu cumpleaños verdad.-

-si, así que no me pueden felicitar porque ya paso.-

-está bien. Y Edward que te regalo.-

-nada, le prohibí que me regalara algo.-

-pues creo que hay alguien más que quiere darte tu regalo.- señalo a alguien a mis espaldas. Me gire para verlo. Era Jacob.

-Jacob.- dije mientras caminaba hacia él.

-feliz cumpleaños Bella, ayer tu papá le dijo a todos en la reserva, y decidí pasar a dejarte un pequeño presente.-

-gracias. Has crecido desde la última vez que te vi.-

-si…varios de la reserva nos hemos puesto un poco musculosos.- ambos reímos

-a ver cuando acompaño a Charlie a la reserva.-

-hoy…tendremos una celebración por el inicio de algo…que no recuerdo. ¿Vas?-

-seguro.- guarde la cajita que me había dado y me incline para despedirnos.

-felicidades, nos vemos en la noche.- me abrazo y dio un beso en la mejilla.

-hasta luego.- sabia que Mike estaba detrás de mí, así que lo esquive.

Entre a mi clase de literatura, no tenía nada interesante que hacer y recordé el regalo de Jacob. Quite la tapa de la cajita y saque el anillo. Era precioso, la piedra era como cuarzo de color azul agua, y supongo que la argolla era de plata. Me lo puse en el dedo índice. La campana sono y salí hacia mi clase de matemáticas.

Las clases llegaron a su fin y regresaba a mi casa. Estaba por llegar cuando vi a Edward sentado en el pórtico. Baje rápido de la camioneta para encontrarme con él.

-hola.- salude, no tenia buen aspecto.

-bonito anillo.- dijo en tono de repulsión.

-me lo regalo Jacob.-

-genial. Aceptas el regalo del can y no puedes uno mío.- sus ojos no reflejaban nada.

-Edward, no te pongas así, no puedo ser grosera con él, y menos cuando manejo para llevarme el regalo.-

-y yo que, te espere mas de cien años, eso no cuenta.- sus ojos al verlos me helaron la sangre.

-claro que si, es que tu eres mi más grande y preciado regalo.-

-aja, sabes que creo que mejor me voy, te dejo para que te prepares.-

-para que.-

-no vas a ir en la noche con Jacob.-vi la mueca de odio que hizo al pronuncia su nombre

-no, voy con Billy y los Clearwater.-

-claro.- se paro y se fue.

Me quede ahí parada tratando de entender el porqué de sus celos. El día comenzó a helarse y entre a la casa, prepare comida, para que cuando llegara Charlie comiera y después nos fuéramos a la reserva. Era viernes y no tenia tarea, de hecho no tenía nada que hacer. Subí y prendí la computadora, empecé a ver las fotos que había tomado ayer. Las primeras eran de la escuela, una en donde estaban Mike, Jesica, Ángela, Erick, Ben y Lauren, otra con los mismos pero yo incluida, después una con los Cullen, y de ahí pasamos las de anoche, Alice tomo fotos de cuando Esme y Carlisle me abrazaron afuera, de hecho casi toda la fiesta-cena esta fotografiada, hasta cuando iba a partir el pastel, ahí una en donde se ve el suelo y los pies de Jasper. Borre esa foto. Apague la computadora y me acosté, el ruido de las ramas del árbol chocando con el cristal me despertaron y note que ya casi anochecía, Edward no me había marcado ni había regresado.

Charlie ya había llegado, comimos juntos y minutos después estábamos en la carretera rumbo a La Push. Charlie se sorprendí al principio de que estuviera enterada de las actividades en la reserva, le explique la visita de Jacob, lo cual le alegro mucho.


	3. mudanza

Cada tres minutos miraba mi celular para ver si Edward llamaba. Pero jamás llamo o marco. Todos en la reserva fueron muy amables con nosotros, los amigo de Jacob me llevaron a donde ellos se juntaban para ver la luna. Desde esa punta se veía gigante y hermosa, lo único que quería es que Edward estuviera a mi lado para disfrutar de ese momento juntos.

-estas algo distraída Bella.- dijo Jacob.

-no, es solo que disfruto de la vista.- decidí tomarle una foto.

-vaya que te gusto la vista.-

-si, y que hacen aparte de ver la luna.- guardaba la foto al mismo tiempo que le mandaba un mensaje.

"de lo que te pierdes por celoso, quisiera que estuvieras junto a mí. Perdóname si hice algo malo ok. Y olvida lo de Jasper. Te quiero"

-…entonces lo intentas.- dijo Jacob

-que. Perdón me perdí.-

-el salto, de lo que te estábamos hablando cuando de quedaste en transe.-

-salto de que.-

-de aquí a la playa, es un acantilado. El salto te hace renacer.-

-hoy no Jacob, no traigo ropa y es noche, de seguro el agua a de estar fría.- Jacob hizo cara como si recordara algo y me respondió ilusionado.

-entonces será otro día, pronto.-

-seguro.- en ese instante mi celular vibro. Lo saque para ver la respuesta.

"así que después de todo si te acuerdas que tienes novio(broma) tengo que hablarte de algo. Mañana después de clases te veo en mi casa."

Me extraño que no me dijera que me quería como siempre lo hacía cuando me llamaba a mi casa o platicábamos en el chat. Decidí dejarlo así.

"está bien" fue toda mi respuesta.

Los chicos y yo bajamos a la fogata para escuchar la leyenda que Jacob me había platicado hace casi un año sobre los lobos y los fríos. Hoy era un tributo a Sam Uley, como si se convirtiera en un lobo…alfa. Eso fue lo que dijo Billy. Después hicieron un platillo típico de su región, el cual era un poco raro, pero aun así me lo comí. Después de eso fue un tipo maratón entre todos los chavos de la reserva contra Sam Uley, nadie le gano llego con media hora de anticipación, y sin bromear. Apenas vi que Jacob llegaba a la meta fui y me despedí de él, Charlie ya se había ido a la camioneta a esperarme, estaba muy cansado.

-lo siento Jacob, no nos podemos quedar mas, Charlie está muy cansado.-

-está bien. Te quedaste toda la noche.-

-toda la noche…si, caray si son las dos de la mañana.-

-si.- dijo Jacob divertido.

-nos vemos después.- le di un beso en la mejilla, estaba un tanto ardiente.

-yo te hablo.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual correspondí.

-vale. Adiós.-

Corrí a la camioneta y partí hacia mi casa. Charlie duro casi todo el viaje dormido, cuando pase por la entrada de la casa de los Cullen sentí que alguien me observaba. Y si era Edward no iba a estar muy contento de verme manejar en la madrugada, con sueño y Charlie dormido a mi lado, y lo que más lo enojaría seria la hora en la que regrese de La Push.

Desperté tarde, eran casi las once. Charlie dejo una nota pegada a mi lámpara. Hoy llegaba temprano. Desayune un plato de cereal y empecé con las tareas de la casa. Tenía mucha ropa que lavar. Subí a mi cuarto por la ropa sucia, vi que en mi celular tenía un mensaje de Edward.

"te veo en tu patio. YA".

Baje con mi ropa, fui y la deje cercad e la lavadora y salí al patio. Ahí estaba, vestido con su pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y su playera azul, sin abrigo. Todo iba bien hasta que vi su cara. No había nada bueno en ella. Tristeza y rencor.

-hola.- le dije alegremente.

-caminemos.- dijo en tono seco y no voltio a verme a los ojos.

Lo seguí, caminamos como cuatro metros dentro del bosque.

-quiero que sepas que lo que está pasando no es solo por lo de Jasper, ni son celos.-

-entonces…primero dime que pasa.-

-nos vamos Bella.-

-está bien…yo voy con ustedes verdad.- sus ojos se oscurecieron más que su pantalón.

-no, cuando digo nos vamos me refiero a mí y mi familia.-

-no Edward, si fue por lo de ayer, te prometo que no vuelvo a ir.-

-no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso Bella, además, te pido que lo que te pregunte me lo contestes con toda sinceridad.-

-está bien, pregunta.-

-te divertiste ayer.-

-si.-

-fue agradable ver a más personas…que no fuera yo o mis hermanos.-

-si, pero solo por unos momentos.- asintió con su cabeza y prosiguió.

-gracias Bella, de verdad. Me has abierto los ojos. Quiero que sepas que esto lo hago por tu bien. Tú no perteneces a mi mundo y yo al tuyo.-

-no…no Edward. Yo solo y únicamente pertenezco a tu lado, contigo.-

-no Bella, esta relación no es normal, todo lo que me rodea es anti-natura.-

-no me quieres.- pregunte con dificultad al hablar y reteniendo las lagrimas que querían rodar por mi cara.

-no Bella, lo siento pero solo fuiste una mas.-

-co…como… pero si tu dijiste que yo era tu primer amor.-

-es una frase que funciona a la perfección.- mis ojos no me dejaban ver ya nada. Estaba nublada por la cantidad de lágrimas que se desbordaban por mis ojos. Quise saber cómo era su tono de voz, para saber si mentía, pero comencé a marearme. Sus fuertes brazos me cargaron.

-te prometo que será como si nunca hubiera existido. Nunca volveré. Te lo prometo.- sentí que sus fríos labios me besaban la frente.

-no…por favor no me dejes.- me deposito en mi cama.

-adiós Bella.-

Trate de pararme pero me maree y me caí de nuevo a la cama.

-no te vayas Edward.-

Una nube cubrió mis ojos y sentidos, fue como caer en un sueño profundo.

-Bella…hija, estas bien.- quería, rogaba que ese hombre no fuera Charlie, que fuera Edward, que venía a pedirme disculpas por lo que me había dicho. Pero no fue así.

Era de noche cuando Charlie me despertó, me explico lo que había pasado, pues de mi boca no salía nada. A Carlisle lo necesitaban en Maryland, y justamente estaba al otro lado del país. Y para agregarle más, Edward hablo personalmente con Charlie AYER, sobre la mudanza.

-que más te dijo.- le rogué.

-solo eso. Se mudaban para Maryland por Carlisle, y que por desgracia ya no regresaban, pues allá harían la universidad y este es el último año. Y Esme no quería que se distrajeran. Pero que ustedes verían la forma de hablarse.-

-pues no quiero volver a hablar con él, como es posible que te lo dijera a ti y no a mí.-

-Bella, era difícil para el hacer esto.-

-no lo defiendas, no quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar.-

-como tú gustes hija, ahora ven y come un poco.-

-no, no tengo hambre, creo que mejor me voy a dormir.- Charlie no dijo nada y me dejo ir.


	4. humana

El resto de septiembre no hable con nadie en la escuela, solo hablaba con Charlie, y era para preguntarle que quería comer.

Octubre paso muy lento, además descubrí que Edward había borrado las fotos que tenía en la computadora, pero no las del correo. Se llevo el portarretrato de Esme, el disco con mi lullaby. Los boletos, todo menos el celular. Prácticamente no había nada que me recordara a él en la habitación, pero para eso no hacía falta, me bastaba con los recuerdos.

Tenía pesadillas, había comenzado el día que me dejo, era raro el sueño. Me veía a mi misma y a Edward en medio de nuestro claro, el se reía malévolamente y me decía: "no te quise nunca, no significaste nada en mi vida. No eres nada. Eres una insignificante humana." Se acercaba y me mordía, pero no para convertirme sino para saciar sus ojos negros. Siempre despertaba sudando frio y ahogando un grito para no despertar a Charlie, las lágrimas venían después de esto.

Noviembre y diciembre no fueron mejores o peores que los otros meses. Mi mirar era vago, comía por hábito. Todo lo hacía por pura rutina y apariencia, no quería preocupar a Charlie. Pero aun así no lo hacía bien. Siempre me miraba preocupado, pero no decía nada. En navidad no me digne a felicitar a nadie que no fuera mi padre, madre y Phil. Año nuevo fue lo mismo.

Enero recién comenzaba y hasta dentro de tres semanas entraba a clases. Charlie me había comentado algo de Billy y Jacob, no puse atención, de hecho nunca lo hacía. Me la pasaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Edward, quería saber que había hecho mal. Aun no podía creer que me mintiera.

Me pasaba el día entero recordando cada momento que pase con Edward, sabía que no me ayudaba, pero aun así lo hacía, no había nada peor que no verlo.

-Bella…escuchaste lo que te dije.-

-no, perdón papá. Que decías.-

-Jacob y Billy te invitaron a comer hoy, Jacob viene por ti.-

-y porque hicieron eso.-

-hoy es 8 de enero, es le cumpleaños de Jacob.-

-oh…supongo que entonces iré.- después de todo Jacob había sido amable al darme mi anillo. El cual no sabía en donde lo había dejado. Estaba segura que lo use un mes después de que Edward me dejara, pero no se en donde lo deje.

Una hora después el claxon del Volkswagen de Jacob sono. Baje a abrirle la puerta.

-feliz cumpleaños Jacob.- le dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

-gracias. Estas lista.-

-si, solo voy por mi celular y llaves.- cuando baje había olvidado tomarlo.

Jacob ya en la carretera prendió el estéreo, no soporte la música, toda me recordaba a él.

-Jacob, puedo apagarlo.- me miro interrogándome.

-claro.-

-gracias.-

-y cuéntame que has hecho en las vacaciones.-

-nada, solo…gastar mí tiempo en nada.-

-eso es muy interesante, me gustaría probar alguna vez.-

-te invito.- dije bromeando.

-está bien, tu casa o la mía.-

-la tuya.-

-la tuya es una mala palabra Bella.- logro que por un instante dibujar una sonrisa en mi cara.

Hubo un silencio incomodo de unos diez segundo, hasta que Jacob de nuevo hablo.

-aun me debes la ida al acantilado.- un flashback invadió mi mente al recordar cuando miraba la luna y anhelaba a Edward a mi lado.

-si…cuando quieras.-

-que te parece si vienes mañana, Sam y los chicos vamos a hacer eso.-

-genial, mañana será.- me mordí el labio, no había hecho planes con alguien desde hace meses.

Llegamos a la casa de Jacob, Billy lo esperaba afuera. A Jacob le extraño que estuviera afuera, bajo rápido del coche.

-que haces aquí.- pregunto Jacob mientras corría hacia él.

-esperándote, que mas quieres que haga. Hola Bella.-

-hola Billy.- conteste cortes mente.

-y porque me esperas afuera.-

-Quil quería que fuera una sorpresa, vamos a casa de Emily.-

Jacob no dijo nada y cargo a Billy, yo obviamente me había pasado al asiento trasero, Jacob regreso por la silla de ruedas y la hecho a la cajuela.


	5. buen dia

La casa de Emily no estaba muy lejos de ahí, pero si había dificultad en llevar a Billy. Afuera de ella se encontraba toda la comunidad quileute esperando a Jacob, como si de una fiesta sorpresa se tratara. Y creo que de eso se trataba.

Pase la tarde entera en la reserva, pretendiendo estar contenta y feliz con la agradable compañía, pero todo eso solo logro empeorar todo. Jake lo noto y no tardo en ir y hablar conmigo.

-aun no lo olvidas.-

-jamás lo olvidare Jake, no puedes olvidar al amor de tu vida tan fácil.-

-así que él era el amor de tu vida.-

-si, es el único hombre que he amado. Es una lástima…

-que.-

-que se tuviera que ir.- mentí, no podía decirle: es una lástima que no signifique nada para él.

-claro.- dijo en tono incomodo Jake

-Jacob, puedo pedirte un favor.-

-lo que quieres Bella.-

-ayúdame a olvidarlo, el no va a volver y debo de aprender a vivir con eso.-

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces al pedirme eso. Yo te prometo que te ayudare.-

-gracias.- paso su brazo por mi espalda y me acerco a él.

-no hay porque, es lo que los amigos hacen.- me dedico una tierna sonrisa que pobremente devolví.

-creo que es hora de que regrese.-

-de acuerdo, solo les digo que enseguida regreso y te llevo.- asentí al instante que se paro y camino hacia el interior de la casa.

En el transcurso no hable, solo mire la carretera. Llegando pude ver que la patrulla de Charlie ya se encontraba en su sitio.

-gracias por todo Jake.-

-al contrario Bella, gracias a ti, por salir de tu habitación. Llegue a pensar que el cuarto te hbai tragado.-

-que gracioso. Nos vemos mañana.-

-si, vas o vengo por ti.-

-como tu gustes, por mi no hay problema.-

-yo voy, de seguro Charlie ira a pescar con Harry y Billy.

-entonces hasta mañana Bella. Descansa.- se acerco para darme un beso en la mejilla, yo hice como si no lo hubiera visto y me baje del coche.

-hasta mañana Jake.- dije ya en la calle.

Me sonrió y con la mano se despidió. Entre a la casa y vi a Charlie en el sillón comiendo pizza. Me recordó aquella noche en la que mi vida se arruino. Me trague las lagrimas que estaban por correr y subí a mi habitación, pero en el trayecto Charlie me hablo.

-como te fue.-

-bien, mañana nos vamos a ver de nuevo.-

-genial, nos vamos a las 10.- tome eso como "ya vete a dormir" y no dije mas.

Abrí la ventana por donde "el" solía entrar y me senté ahí, a llorar. Como es que me había tragado todo el cuento de que Edward me quería, como un ser tan extraordinario y hermosos podría fijarse en mi, una simple, tonta y torpe humana. Pero haría caso a la palabra de Jake y trataría de olvidarlo, no vale la pena recordar a alguien a quien tú no importas nada.

Seque mis lágrimas y seguí mirando la luna…

En la mañana me levante y me cambie para ir a la reserva, mañana terminaría las tareas. Baje a prepararle el desayuno a Charlie, pero me sorprendió ver que había preparado huevos y tocino.

-que es lo que te ha pasado, de seguro en la noche los extraterrestres te llevaron e implantaron las habilidades de un chef.-

-algo de respeto por tu viejo, no soy tan malo cocinando, otra cosa es que me dé flojera prepararme algo y prefiera hablar a la pizzería.

-entonces los hiciste porque la pizzería todavía no ha abierto.- no podía creer el buen humor que tenia. Hasta Charlie no daba crédito.

-supongo que dormites bien.-

-ni tanto. Entonces comemos.- dije sentándome y tomando un pedazo de tocino.

**Edward PV…**


	6. celos

Al ver a Jasper como se iba contra Bella mis ojos se abrieron. Éramos lo que éramos y por que quisiera actuar de forma contraria nuestros instintos nos invadieran para traernos a nuestra realidad. Somos vampiros, los vampiros no pueden convivir con humanos y menos enamorarse.

-Edward, no lo tomas contra jazz tu sabes que quiere a Bella…- intervino Alice cuando entraba a la casa después de dejar a Jasper bastante lejos de aquí.

-claro que no Alice, a cualquiera nos pudo pasar, y más que enojarme solo me queda agradecerle. Por fin veo las consecuencias de que Bella este a mi lado.- la reacción de Alice era de esperarse, se puso como loca tratando de decirme que no debía de dejar a Bella.

-Edward, tú la amas y ella a ti, no puedes dejarla…

-porque la amo, la voy a dejar. Dime que futuro tiene conmigo. Ninguno. No puedo darle lo que ella merece y que pedirá tarde o temprano.-

-encontraremos una solución, pero por favor no hagas nada estúpido y menos en su cumpleaños.-

-no lo iba a hacer ahora.- dije sarcásticamente, lo último que necesitaba ser. Entre a la cocina y vi como Carlisle la curaba.

Carlisle le dio su mano para ayudarla a apoyar su pie lastimado. Decidí que era hora de llevarla a casa. Cambie la mano de Carlisle por la mía.

-tus regalos ya están en la camioneta.-

Bella agradeció a Carlisle por todo y me la lleve tomada de su brazo hacia la camioneta. En el transcurso todavía me dice que no se había despedido de nadie. Como en el mundo esperaba hacer eso si Esme y Rosalie estaban limpiando su sangre de la sala mientras Alice, Emmett y Carlisle hablaban con Jasper. No le di importancia y seguimos nuestro camino.

En la casa de Bella fue fácil ignórala, enfoque mi atención al partido, bueno aparentemente, porque no dejaba de pensar en cómo le explicaría que tenía que irme, y sin ella.

Se termino el partido, me levante y despedí. El regalo de Bella se quedaría en su caja, en mi buro. Charlie llego de sorpresa a tomarnos una foto, y honestamente yo no tenía humor para aparentar nada. Salí de la casa y sentí que lo que hacía estaba mal.

Caminaba a mi casa, estaba por llegar. Pero sabía que tenía que ir con Bella, era su cumpleaños y aun no tenia porque sospechar. Regrese de nuevo a su casa, pero esta vez camine más rápido que antes, pues casi lo hacía a velocidad humana. Entre a su cuarto y la vi recostada en su cama casi dormida. Pero no solo la vi a ella, sino también la foto que coloco en el portarretrato que mi madre le había regalado. Esto sería más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Me acosté a su lado y avise mi presencia, Bella trato de persuadirme con respecto a lo sucedido con Jasper, no le dije casi nada, solo le daba por su lado. Quería que no fuera duro con el, yo le dije que no le prometía nada, y es que no había nada que prometer, ya estaba decidido todo. Para que fuera mas rápido el proceso tarare su lullaby y con eso se quedo mas rápido dormida. Apenas note que sus latidos y respiración se acompasaron me levante y deje la casa.

Alice y Esme me esperaban en el porche. Los pensamientos de Alice se concentraban en sus visiones, las cuales me mostraban lo feliz que era Bella conmigo convertida en vampiro. Y los de Esme eran de pura preocupación por lo ocurrido esa noche.

-ya tome la decisión, y es mejor que no me digan nada, mejor pónganse a preparar las cosas para irnos.- Esme me miro con tristeza y Alice igual.

-Edward no puedes dejarla así.-

-y no lo hare, tampoco lo hare mañana, le daré tiempo, el mismo que yo usare para ver la forma mas adecuada de dejarla y me odie.- si Esme pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo. Alice estaba entre triste y enojada.

Estaba siendo egoísta y solo me concentraba en mi felicidad, no veía la de Bella y todo lo que se tendría que sacrificar por mí. La amaba y por eso la dejaba, para que encontrara a un humano que la amara y la hiciera feliz y le pudiera dar todo lo que yo jamás le podría dar. Ese pensamiento me hacia mas daño que cualquier cosa en el mundo y si algún día llegaba a verla feliz con su esposo y sus hijos me dolería mas, pero al mismo tiempo me sentiría feliz por ella. Porque por fin cumplió con su sueño o añoranza, que cualquier mujer tiene.

Todo esto es para su bien. No paraba de decírmelo, a ver si así me atrevía a hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

Hoy por la mañana Carlisle había mandado al instituto nuestra carta de aceptación de una prepa de Maryland y otra en donde le pedía nuestros documentos para nuestra dada de baja. A partir de hoy ya no iríamos a la escuela y Carlisle también ya había arreglado su trabajo. En Maryland había un hospital que era propiedad de unos vampiros vegetarianos, no eran tan aplicados como Carlisle pero eran buenos amigos nuestros. Oficialmente Carlisle había recibido una oferta de trabajo muy buena que no podía dejar ir, ya que le ayudaba a su carrera y teníamos que partir lo antes posible.

Cuando vi la hora supe que Bella no tardaría en llamarme para saber si iría a la escuela. Y así fue. Quedamos en vernos en su casa en la tarde.

Yo aprovechando que tenía la mañana libre fui a hablar con Charlie. Tenia que decirle a el primero que a Bella. Entre a la comisaria y comentarios infantiles comenzaron a escucharse como: suegro, ya huele a abuelo y cosas demás. Si tan solo supieran que era imposible que yo le pudiera dar a Charlie un nieto.

-Edward….que haces aquí…algo paso con Bella.-

-no, pero tengo que hablar con usted.-

-esta bien, pasa a mi oficina.-

Camine apenas unos tres metros y entre a la pequeña habitación que es la oficina del sheriff.

-a que se debe tu agradable visita Edward.- dijo Charlie en tono amable.

-nos vamos señor, mi familia y yo. A mi padre le han ofrecido un puesto muy importante en un hospital de Maryland y tenemos que irnos de inmediato…

Pase alrededor de una hora con Charlie hablando no solo de nuestra partida si no también de mi relación con Bella y algunas indicaciones que le deje a Charlie. Ya terminada la plática me deseo suerte y un hasta pronto. Salí aun más deshecho de la comisaria. Charlie era una gran persona que algún día llegaría a ser un suegro y abuelo, pero no de mí.

Antes de llegar a la casa de mi un tiempo para meditar. Empecé a guardar mis discos favoritos y libros. Rosalie y Emmett ya había empacado, esta vez no iban con nosotros. Ellos se marchaban a su pequeña mansión en Inglaterra. Alice y Jasper ya habían terminado de empacar y se disponían a partir a Maryland cuando llegue.

-nos vemos mañana hermano.- dijo Jasper, aun se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando.

-si, mañana nos vemos.-

Jasper, Alice y Esme se fueron juntos. Mientras Carlisle me esperaría hasta mañana para informarle a Bella.

Carlisle seguía en el hospital cuando deje la casa para ir a ver a Bella a su casa. Pero antes una cosa me arruino el día.

Cuando pasaba por la famosa tienda de los Newton un pensamiento me llego y taladro la cabeza.

_**No puedo creer que Bella aceptara venir esta noche a la reserva, y aparte le encanto mi regalo. Dios. Estoy tan feliz.**_ No necesite ni siquiera mirar a la tienda para entender de quien se trataba. Jacob Black. Su olor me quemaba la nariz.

No pude concentrarme mas en lo que le diría a Bella, los celos me invadieron y me sentí mal. Ojala Jasper siguiera aquí para que me ayudara un poco.

Llegue a la casa antes que Bella, me senté en la entrada a esperarla, ojala se tardara un poco mas, a ver si los celos bajaban.

El ruido de su camioneta se podía escuchar desde que la prendía, faltaba como quince metros para que llegara. Así que empecé a controlarme. Se bajo de la camioneta y camino hacia mí

-hola.- Bella me saludo, pero yo todavía sentía celos y mas cuando vi que traía puesto el maldito anillo que el perro le regalo.

-bonito anillo.- mi voz no sonó como quería. .

-me lo regalo Jacob.-eso ya lo sabia, porque me lo restregaba en la cara.

-genial. Aceptas el regalo del can y no puedes uno mío.- no podía darme el lujo de enojarme, y menos con ella, no cuando el final se acercaba.

-Edward, no te pongas así, no puedo ser grosera con él, y menos cuando manejo para llevarme el regalo.- ahora se trataba de modales. No podía creer lo inocente que mi Bella era.

-y yo que, te espere mas de cien años, eso no cuenta.- sabia que la tristeza me llevaba a un abismo negro, y esto es estando a su lado, no quiero imaginarme que será de mi cuando ya no este a su lado.

-claro que si, es que tu eres mi más grande y preciado regalo.- y con esas tres palabras el abismo se cerro. No podía creer como mi estado mejoro notablemente.

-aja, sabes que creo que mejor me voy, te dejo para que te prepares.- pero lo mejor era irme, porque las ganas de abrazarla y darle un beso me inundaron el pensamiento.

-para que.- dijo sorprendida

-no vas a ir en la noche con Jacob.-

-no, voy con Billy y los Clearwater.- no podía mas… si me quedaba no se que pasaría, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo.

-claro.- me pare y camine lejos de su casa.

Me sentí impotente. Por no poder ir con ella a la reserva y por no poder exponerle mis sentimientos. Cada vez me daba mas cuenta que ella y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos. Yo era frio, sin alma…y ella era tibia, con un alma inocente y bondadosa, no merecía nada de eso.

Carlisle me esperaba en la casa, y le basto verme para no preguntar como iban las cosas. Y como masoquista me puse a tocar el lullaby de Bella en el piano toda la tarde. La idea de que no podía darle un hijo, no poder estar a su lado sin desear su sangre y que un día de estos su vida terminara, me daban ganas me irme a Italia y pedirle, rogarle a Aro que me arrancara de una maldita vez la cabeza.

-hijo, no es que me guste el lullaby de Bella, pero creo que te estas sobrepasando.- Carlisle se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro. Hacia dos horas que había hablado con Esme por teléfono. No me concentre en escuchar su platica, solo quería saber de quien se trataba.

-escúchalo bien, Carlisle, estas serán las ultimas veces que las escuches. Después de mañana no tendré mas motivo para hacerlo.-

-hijo, esto te esta haciendo demasiado daño, porque mejor no tratas de arreglar las cosas.-

-no se puede, la única solución es convertirla, y no quiero convertirla en un monstruo, creía que lo había dejado claro cuando decidí salvarla del veneno de James.-

-lo entendí a la perfección hijo, pero, es que no veo una solución mejor. Perdóname por haberlo sacado a discusión.-

-no ahí nada que perdonar.- me pare y camine a mi cuarto. Carlisle se quedo sentado mirando el piano.

Apenas entre a mi cuarto vi realmente el crepúsculo, el primero en mucho tiempo que no pasaba con ella. Sin ella ya nada tendría sentido. Corrí hacia mi ventanal y salte al bosque. Empecé a correr como loco, no tenia ni idea a donde iría, sólo quería alejarme.

Pase casi dos horas corriendo y brincando en el bosque, antes que el ruido de mi celular me sacara de mis pensamientos. Saque el aparato para ver de quien se trataba. Era un mensaje de Bella. Antes del mensaje venia una foto de la luna.

"de lo que te pierdes por celoso, quisiera que estuvieras junto a mí. Perdóname si hice algo malo ok. Y olvida lo de Jasper. Te quiero"

No sabia que contestarle, como podía pensar que yo no quería estar con ella. Si no existiera ese maldito tratado, estaría junto a ella disfrutando de la hermosa luna, y el can no estaría a su lado.

"Así que después de todo si te acuerdas que tienes novio (broma) tengo que hablarte de algo. Mañana después de clases te veo en mi casa."

Escribí con desgana el mensaje, no sabía lo que escribía. Hasta que vi lo que mande me di cuenta que decía que la veía después de clases, como pasaría eso si mañana no había clases. Reí con suma ironía, por fin comenzaba a parecer humano, un error tan simple y tan humano. La respuesta de Bella no tardo en llegar. Un "esta bien" fue todo lo que dijo, de seguro se estaba divirtiendo tanto como para tampoco darse cuenta de que mañana no había clases. Quizá así era mejor.


	7. despedidas

Llegue a su casa a las nueve, Charlie se acababa de ir, Bella seguía durmiendo, lo cual no me sorprendió, Carlisle ayer o mas bien hoy en la madrugada los vio, Bella manejaba cansada y adormilada, mientras Charlie babeaba en el asiento del copiloto. Por mas que Carlisle trato de tapar esa imagen, en la mañana en un descuido la pude ver.

A las once Bella se levanto por fin, le mande un mensaje diciéndole en donde la esperaría. Apenas la vi, note que seguía con el anillo del chucho. Eso rompió mi corazón. Trague mi orgullo y seguí con el plan.

-quiero que sepas que lo que está pasando no es solo por lo de Jasper, ni son celos.- estaba en el bosque, quería asegurarme que nadie escuchara.

-entonces…primero dime que pasa.- su cara reflejaba incredulidad

-nos vamos Bella.- apreté lo más que pude mi puño, lo escondí detrás de mi.

-está bien…yo voy con ustedes verdad.-

-no, cuando digo nos vamos me refiero a mí y mi familia.- fue tan difícil decir esas palabras.

-no Edward, si fue por lo de ayer, te prometo que no vuelvo a ir.- lo ultimo que quería era privarla de sus derechos.

-no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso Bella, además, te pido que lo que te pregunte me lo contestes con toda sinceridad.-

-está bien, pregunta.- sus ojos reflejaban ansiedad.

-te divertiste ayer.- que pregunta idiota era esa. Porque la hacia.

-si.- y vi porque en la respuesta.

-fue agradable ver a más personas…que no fuera yo o mis hermanos.- de cierta forma me estaba dando empujoncitos yo solo.

-si, pero solo por unos momentos.- asentí y vi que era hora de la verdad.

-gracias Bella, de verdad. Me has abierto los ojos. Quiero que sepas que esto lo hago por tu bien. Tú no perteneces a mi mundo y yo al tuyo.-

-no…no Edward. Yo solo y únicamente pertenezco a tu lado, contigo.- sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

-no Bella, esta relación no es normal, todo lo que me rodea es anti-natura.-

-no me quieres.- la estaba lastimando, retenía lágrimas.

-no Bella, lo siento pero solo fuiste una mas.- esperaba que no me creyera, porque lo que estaba apunto de decir me convertiría en un patán.

-co…como… pero si tu dijiste que yo era tu primer amor.- otra carga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

-es una frase que funciona a la perfección.- las lagrimas que había retenido por fin salieron, además que se tambaleo, corrí a agarrarla en mis brazos. Dios. Como necesitaba hacer eso. Tenerla en mis brazos.

-te prometo que será como si nunca hubiera existido. Nunca volveré. Te lo prometo.- selle aquella promesa con un beso frio en su cálida frente. Entre a su casa por la puerta de la cocina y la lleve a su habitación.

-no…por favor no me dejes.- el dolor incremento al verla en ese estado y con ese tono suplicante.

-adiós Bella.- dije sin más y abrí la puerta de su cuarto, Bella trato de pararse pero volvió a caer sobre la cama.

-no te vayas Edward.-

De nuevo sus palabras quedaron marcadas en mi mente. Yo cumpliría mi promesa, prendí su computadora y borre todas las fotos de nosotros. Tome el marco con todo y foto y me la lleve. El celular era una necesidad y era regalo de Alice. Le dejaría los boletos por si alguna vez quería visitar a su madre al lado de Charlie o… algún amigo. Sin más volví a darle un beso, esta ves en sus tiernos labios. Salí por la ventana y Carlisle ya me esperaba en la casa en el auto. Apenas subí arranco y salimos de Forks.

Antes de ir a Maryland, llegamos a Denali, en mi cuarto deje todo lo que me recordaba a Bella. Partimos a Maryland en avión. Esme se había llevado manejando el coche de Rosalie y Jasper el de Emmett. No necesitábamos el de Carlisle.

Apenas puse un pie en la nueva casa, supe que no iba a funcionar esta vez, era demasiado pronto.

-Esme, perdóname, pero necesito tiempo solo. Se que solo les causo problemas. Lo mejor es que me aleje.- ambas manos de mi madre volaron a mi rostro.

-no nos dejes Edward, no eres ningún estorbo o problemas, lo hacemos por que te queremos. Y se hará lo necesario para que seas feliz.-

-gracias, mamá. Creo que me iré un tiempo a Sudamérica.-

-entonces nosotros nos regresamos a Denali.- dijo Alice entrando a la habitación.

-si.- dijo Carlisle, el había estado presente en toda la conversación.

-si nos necesitas no dudes en hablar.- dijo Jasper dándome un abrazo y diciéndome mentalmente: "de verdad que eh destruido todo, de verdad lo siento hermano".

-lo sé. Y no has hecho nada malo.- "te quiero" dijeron todos mentalmente.

-lo se, y yo a ustedes.-

Sin mas tome mi maleta y me dirigí al aeropuerto. Mi destino seria algo que no me recordara a Bella. Argentina se veía bien. Compre el boleto, que salía en media hora.

No daba crédito a todo lo que había pasado en un día. Era demasiado. Y así la extrañaba, cada lagrima que ella derramara por mi culpa seria una felicidad que la vida le brindaría en el futuro.

**Bella P.V.**

Después de mis pésimas bromas y un rico desayuno, fuimos a la reserva. No había duda que Charlie estaba contento por mi notable cambio de humor, el no debía de pagar las consecuencias de mis errores.

Jacob estaba esperándome en la entrada de su casa. El carro tenía abierta las puertas. Había olvidado traer ropa para cambiarme, pero aun así lo haría.

-hola Jake.- salude cuando me baje. Con la cabeza me saludo mientras mi papá lo revisaba de pies a cabeza.

-Charlie.- dijo Jake un poco temeroso

-Jacob- mi padre entro a la casa y Jake al auto

-te tengo una sorpresa, hoy no podemos ir al acantilado por que la marea esta muy alta pero, podemos ir a un rio, bueno un arroyo que esta cerca de aquí.-

-no ahí problema, aunque, olvide traer ropa para cambiarme.-

-esta bien, entonces…podemos ir con los chicos, iban a organizar peleas.-

-claro, ver a muchachos peleándose es lo que una chica quiere ver en la tarde.- dije con demasiado sarcasmo.

-vale, no es lo mejor, pero…quizá una caminata por el bosque y la playa ayudara.-

-suena mejor.-

Bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la playa. Nos adentramos al bosque, no había nada en especial que llamará mi atención. Aun así le seguí el juego a Jake y camine junto a el dejando que me platicara su vida. Era ya de tarde cuando regresamos a la casa de Billy, Charlie y el estaban en el lago pescando. Le dije a Jake que yo ya quería irme, así que me llevo a mi casa.

Le agradecí y baje de la camioneta. Note que esperaba algo más, pero no tenia ganas de despedirme de nadie como se debía. Me encerré en mi cuarto y al parecer todo lo que había hecho en la tarde solo hizo que lo extrañara mas. Estar con otro solo hacia notar mas su ausencia.

Charlie llego con la cena. Una hamburguesa hecha por Harry, la probé, no estaba muy buena, la deje en mi escritorio y me acosté.

Las próximas cuatro semanas no salí de mi habitación, solo para hacerle de comer a Charlie y hacer el aseo de la casa. Charlie no dijo nada. Pero poco a poco mi situación empeoro. Tenia ya una semana que había regresado de vacaciones y en dos días se celebraba san Valentín, y eso lo sabia por que por toda la escuela había corazoncitos y cupidos. Creo que mis amigos se iban a juntar para cenar o algo así me comento Ángela. Como siempre no le hice caso y ella volvió con Ben, que la esperaba mientras hablaba con la "sonámbula", ni nuevo apodo. Lo cual me daba igual.

Y para mi mala suerte Charlie había informado a René de mi situación, los últimos tres días había recibido mas mensajes de ella que en un año, pidiéndome que me fuera con ella. Que estaba segura que me encantaría mi nueva recamara y la decoración de la casa. No me moleste en contestarle que no me importaba que tan bonito estuviera adornada la casa, nada me devolvería a Edward.

Mi desgracia no había terminado ahí. Marzo. Marzo empezó, con el nuevas depresiones y pesadillas. Si creía que esto no podía empeorar, estaba equivocada. El mes me decía que hacia un año que nos habíamos conocidos. Hace un año que mi amor por el había empezado y jamás terminaría. Su mirada tan envenénate el primer día, o su mirada tan inocente cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso…bueno, mi primer beso. Y como olvidar su reacción en el prado cuando lo toque, ver como brillaba su hermosa figura bajo los rayos del sol.

Había vivido en una burbuja todo este tiempo, como el se podía fijar en una humana como yo. No tenía nada espectacular. Y todo él era maravilloso, éramos una pareja muy dispareja. Entendía por que el me había dejado, pero que paso con Alice, con Esme, como permitió que su hijo me hiciera algo así o quizá ella no sabia. Supongo que Rosalie y Edward siempre se llevaron bien, solo pretendía odiarme para alejarme de el.

Tenía pensamientos bizarros todo el día, todos los días. No me quedaba ya nada que hacer en mi miserable vida. Y marzo apenas iba con sus primeros 10 días. Aun faltaba veintiún mas.

El lunes catorce me dirigía a encender mi camioneta cuando no prendió. Maldije para mis adentros cuando alguien toco mi ventana, inmediatamente pensé que era Edward, invitándome a un paseo matutino. Pero no era él, era Jake. No se que estaría haciendo tan temprano en esos rumbos.

-hola Bella.- dijo cordialmente.

-Jake, que haces por acá.-

-bueno como el catorce de febrero te recluiste en tu habitación, no pude entregarte tu regalo del día de la amistad. Y como eso fue hace un mes, se supone que hoy también funciona como si también fuera san Valentín-

-bueno, me dijiste que se festeja hoy, pero no que haces aquí.-

-venia a traerte tu regalo y veo que necesitaras de mi ayuda.- me le quede viendo, misteriosamente.- ayudarte con el carro. Claro está. Ya que con lo otro no me dejas.-

-que otro.-

-el día de mi cumpleaños me pediste que te ayudara a olvidarlo, yo estaba dispuesto, pero veo que tu no.-

-tienes razón. Bueno que te parece si todo eso lo arreglamos otro día, se me hace tarde, si mejor me llevas al instituto, yo veré la forma de arreglar esa cosa llamada camioneta.- Jake le dio un puñetazo a la camioneta y tomo mi mochila.

-será un honor llevarla a su escuela.- dijo haciendo reverencia.

-vamos Jake, no seas payaso, se hace tarde.-

No dijo nada y paso su brazo por mi espalada y me junto hacia el. Que fuerza tenia ese chico….pero si en estas semanas que no lo había visto creció. Y mucho.


	8. ideas descabelladas

Una idea loca y descabellada llego después de notar por primera vez, el atractivo de Jacob. Por que estar siempre atada a los recuerdos de una persona a la cual no signifique nada, sabía perfectamente que por más que quisiera engañarme y pensar que lo olvidaría, que lo reemplazaría, y un pensamiento alocado seria pensar que algún día amaría a alguien con semejante intensidad, cosa que jamás, en toda la eternidad pasaría.

-creo que supones que yo sé en donde es tu escuela, porque desde que nos subimos no has hablado.- dijo Jake volteando a verme.

-es la única preparatoria aquí, y está en la orilla de la carretera, es obvio que sepas en donde esta.-

-tienes razón, y lo sé, solo quería verificar si seguías viva.-

-si, desgraciadamente.- dije mirando mis manos. La de Jake se puso encima de la mía, lo cual me hizo voltear a verlo.

-no vuelvas a decir eso…no se que tanto lo quieras o que tanto te lastimo, pero por mí, por Charlie, no vuelvas a desear tu muerte, recuerda que si a él no le importas, a mi si y mucho.- fije mi mirada en sus ojos, termino de hablar y vi que ya estaba en la escuela.

-gracias Jake.- no dije mas y baje del coche, camine…no más bien corrí hacia el edificio más cercano. No quería que Jake se regresara y me diera otro sermón.

La idea de dañarme, de suicidarme por el jamás había pasado por mi mente, el no era tan poderoso, eso sería darle un significado de importante a edw…a ese vampiro.

El día en la escuela paso de igual manera que los anteriores, solo con la pequeña diferencia de que presentía que algo iba a pasar, pero no sabía si era bueno o malo. Ja…pero para mi mala suerte lo supe en el instante que pise el estacionamiento, el presentimiento era sobre algo malo.

El flamante volvo estaba estacionado del lado contrario de la carretera, creo que al verme arranco, porque después de que pasara un camión ya no lo vi. Pero la probabilidad de que el regresara era nula, así que comencé a sospechar que me estaba volviendo loca, y alucinaba a su coche. Empecé mi recorrido hacia mi casa a pie, Jake no vendría por mí, y mi padre tampoco. Decidida y preparada emprendí mi trayecto.

-o te conosco demasiado bien, o es que eres demasiado predecible.- la voz de Jake salió del interior desde su auto.

-definitivamente…no sé, quizá ambas.- me mordí el labio por nervios, no sabía porque, era como si estuviera siendo observada.

-entra.- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Accedí asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ya dentro seguí sintiendo la mirada fija de alguien, trate de tranquilizarme e instintivamente pensé en Jasper, después en ed…él.

-como te fue en la escuela.- gotitas de agua comenzaron a estrellarse en el parabrisas.

-bien, nada nuevo.- dije con desgane.

-el sábado vamos a ir al acantilado, quieres ir.-

-seguro, esta vez iré preparada.- mi casa ya se podía ver.

-bueno supongo que no te molestara checar si ahora tu camioneta prenda, pase toda la mañana arreglándola.- dijo rascándose la cabeza. Como tratando de darle menos importancia.

-¡Jacob! Faltaste a la escuela, por arreglar mi cacharro.- me indigne

-realmente no, se me hizo tarde y no me dejaron entrar, así que fue a mi casa por las herramientas y regrese a tu casa para ver que problemas tenia la camioneta.-

-y Billy.-

-el sabe que no me dejaron entrar, y también que vine a arreglar tu camioneta.-

-y de mi chofer.- abrí la puerta para bajarme y fui de inmediato a cerciorarme de que encendiera.

Para mi asombro la camioneta prendió como si fuera nueva, sin ronronear i vibrar como ultimadamente hacia. Voltee a ver a Jacob, que tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada, estaba orgullosa de su trabajo.

-bien, por ser tan buen mecánico hoy te hare de comer lo que me pidas.-

-yo so feliz con unas hamburguesas.-

-eso será.-

Entramos a la casa y lo primero que hice fue checar que tenía para hacerle su comida a Jake, abrí el refri y vi que tenia rebanadas de queso, carne y kétchup, faltaba lechuga y obviamente el pan.

-que pasa.- pregunto Jake, quizá porque me quede dentro del refri.

-falta el pan y la lechuga.- detrás del refri escuche como se reía. Salí a verlo y me encontré con un Jake recargado en el fregadero despreocupado.

-no te preocupes, yo voy a comprar lo que falte.-

-está bien, yo creo que con cincuenta pesos si alcanzas no.-

-seguro, solo que si me das esos cincuenta que tienes en tu mano serian cien pesos.-

-ah no Jake, te dije que yo te invitaba a comer. Así que toma mi dinero y ve a comprar lo que falta.- hizo un mohín de desacuerdo, pero testarudamente camino hacia mí y tomo el dinero.

-ves, ahora corre por lo que falta.-

Regrese al refri y tome los ingredientes, del paquete de carne saque cinco rebanadas. Encendí la estufa, mientras la cacerola se calentaba busque en la despensa la mayonesa, pero no la encontré, regrese a mi tarea de freír la carne. Jake no tardo en llegar con la lechuga y el pan.

-aquí está todo lo que me pidió.-

-sabes…me falto la mayonesa y las papas.- dije de último momento lo de las papas. Sabía que a él le encantarían las papas como a Charlie.

-muy bien señorita, iré por mayonesa y papas, porque sin mayonesa no ahí hamburguesa. Te fijas, hasta rimo.- me reí con él y lo vi salir de la cocina.

Saque de la bolsa la lechuga y comencé a partirla. No recordé que tenía una carne todavía en la lumbre, y cuando empezó a oler a quemado, voltee muy rápido, haciendo una maniobra con el cuchillo, y accidentalmente cortándome en la muñeca.

La herida era profunda, de hecho mi sangre empezó a gotear, antes de ir al baño apague la estufa, lo último que necesitaba era que la casa se incendiara.

No tenía tanta longitud la cortada, pero como sangraba. Y cuando veía y olí a sangre tenía ganas de vomitar y desmayarme. Así que mientras me limpiaba la herida mi mano temblaba.

-Bella, donde estas.- grito Jake desde la cocina.

-en… el baño.- dije tímidamente.

-¡Bella! Que te paso.- supuse que vio la sangre en el piso y en el cuchillo.

-me corte un poco.-

-oh Bella, porque lo hiciste.-

-fue un accidente Jake, no puedo creer que pienses que lo hice adrede.-

-perdona, no debí. Pero es que últimamente as tenido una actitud suicida.- tomo un buen pedazo de papel y me ayudo a salir del baño.

-a donde vamos.- vi que nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

-al hospital. Se ve profunda y no para de sangrar.-

No dije nada, me sentía algo así a: todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra. Llegamos a urgencias, sentí una ola de tristeza, y esperanza, de ver a Carlisle, nada sorprendido de que me encontrara en urgencias, pero no fue así. Le tomo a la enfermera quince minutos en arreglarme. Jake había estado a mi lado todo el tiempo. Salimos del hospital, Jake relajado de que ya estaba bien yo, y yo con una venda en mi muñeca.

Llegamos a mi casa y Jake se ofreció a abrir la puerta del coche, caminamos a la puerta y note que no traía las llaves, se debieron de a ver caído en el coche, regrese por ellas, Jake se quedo en el porche esperándome, me erguí para salir del coche cuando otra vez sentí que alguien me observaba. Me desespere y entre en estado de ansiedad, corrí con Jake y me estampe con el.

-que tienes.- pregunto alarmado.

-siento…que alguien nos observa.-

-tienes razón… huele raro.-

No supe como pero en un giro que dio Jake me coloco enfrente de la puerta, mientras el me cuidaba la espalda, no tarde en abrir la puerta y entrar, Jake cerro…mas bien estampo la puerta apenas estuvo dentro.

-a que huele Jake.-

-a vampiro, casi de la misma forma que tu vampiro, pero creo que este es diferente a el de él.-

-que…que hacemos.-

-le hablare a Sam y veremos que hacemos.- tomo mi mano y juntos caminamos al teléfono de la cocina. Pero en ese instante el teléfono sonó. Jake descolgó.

-bueno.-

-si Charlie…- Jake me dio el teléfono.

-tienes una visita hoy, te sugiero que avises a Jacob.- dijo Charlie ¿c_ontento_?

-pregúntale que si es un Cullen.- ese apellido empezó a retumbar en mi cabeza, como que todo empezó a girar y…caer.


	9. lo perderas para siempre!

-si…dile a Jacob que si. Esme me llamo por la mañana para avisarme de esto.- voltee a ver a Jacob y su cara mostraba desconcierto.

-está bien papá lo tendremos en cuenta. Nos vemos te hice de comer hamburguesas.- dije distraídamente.

-te quiero Bella.- colgué.

-que pasa Jake.-

-si los Cullen están aquí yo no puedo, tenemos el tratado y no lo puedo violar, me tengo que ir Bella.- se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo.- mañana vengo por mi hamburguesa.-

-no…no te vayas. No me dejes sola.-

-mira, hacemos algo, cuando el llegue me voy a dar la vuelta, y cuando él se vaya (si es que se va) yo regreso, te parece.-

-si, y créeme que no se va a quedar.-

-muy bien, te veo en un rato.- me dio un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

El timbre sono, sentí como un dolor intenso en mi pecho crecía, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, el mareo que había dejado atrás, volvió. Camine lo más lento que pude a la puerta, fuera quien fuera me dolería volver a verlo.

Me pare enfrente de la puerta y un amargo y doloroso flashback vino a mi memoria, el día que me dejo. Apenas dos lagrimas rodaron por mi rostro cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Me las seque con el puño de mi sudadera, respire hondo y gire lentamente el pestillo, luego la perilla y la puerta dejo ver quien se escondía detrás de ella. Todo por lo que había luchado por olvidar estaba enfrente de mí. No creía lo que estaba por decir mentalmente pero él no se veía muy bien.

-Bella.- mi nombre en su boca seguí escuchándose de lo más hermoso.

-que haces aquí.-

-se que te prometo que no volvería, pero Charlie me dijo que…- su voz sonaba triste.

-que…que me quería suicidar…que me corte las venas. Que Edward. Dime que te dijo Charlie.- no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde salía el valor de hablarle así.

-si, hoy por la mañana me hablo después de que Jacob te dejo en la escuela, me pidió que viniera y… cuando me volvió a hablar hace rato diciéndome tu incidente…-

-no me digas que te sentiste halagado o importante porque pensaste que fue por ti.-

-yo jamás sentiría eso porque tú te dañaras.-

-que hipócrita eres, tu escogiste irte y dejarme aquí. Además deja de fingir que te importo, sé que esto lo haces por Charlie. Conmigo no tienes que pretender algo que no eres, me lo dejaste bastante claro ese día. Ahora si no tienes más que decir te pido de favor que te vayas y no vuelvas.-

-si tengo algo más que decir. ¿Qué fue lo que paso entonces?-

-si te refieres a lo de la cortada, fue un accidente, le estaba preparando la comida a Jake y me descuide y me corte. Tu sabes que no soy buena con los cuchillos.- había iniciado con un tono grosero, pero conforme le explicaba fue bajando hasta hablarle como solía hacerlo.

-si, ya sabía que Jake aquí estaba, su olor es…inconfundible.-

-entonces…-

-ya me voy, veo que aquí sobro. Me alegra saber que estas bien Bella, y lo mejor es que no te afecto mi partida. Te deseo lo mejor en tu vida. Y no hagas nada tonto.-

-no soy tu Edward.-

-que hice yo.- pregunto con gran interés.

-estar a mi lado. Vete Edward y hazme un favor, no regreses. Pero de ante mano te invito a mi funeral, solo hasta ese día podrás regresar. No quiero volver a verte.-vi como sus ojos me vieron con ingenuidad, pero más que nada tristeza. Tristeza que me partía el corazón, que me hacía ver como la malvada del cuento.

-claro, Bella. Hare lo que me pides. Siento haber venido e interrumpir tu vida. Última vez que lo hago.- vi como apretó su mandíbula para no decir algo. Se giro en si y salió de la casa.

¡Dios! Esto fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida entera. Mis brazos se extendieron para agarrarlo y no dejar que se fuera. En mi mente solo podía gritar: "no dejes que se vaya. No dejes que cruce esa puerta. Sabes que si lo haces lo perderás para siempre". Pero aun con todos esos argumentos no hice nada, solo llevar mis brazos a mi costado. Mire como partió y cerré la puerta.

Me deje caer y ahí me quede. Solo podía pensar en su cara, que me mostraba dolor y tristeza. Yo me sentía culpable por ello, su rostro no era digno de mostrar esas emociones, me era ajeno verlo así. No quería llorar por él, pero al final lo hice.


	10. esperanza

Sabía que Jake no entraría hasta que yo le digiera, me levante del suelo y camine al baño, mire en el espejo mi aspecto y no era muy bueno. Regrese a la cocina y comencé a terminar de preparar la comida. Quince minutos después Jacob entro por la puerta de la cocina.

-huele delicioso.-

-me alegro.-

-quieres hablar…-

-no.-

-está bien.- Jake se sentó y espero a que yo volviera a hablar.

-no quiero que le digas a Charlie nada, solo que Edward vino a saludar y se tuvo que ir.-

-lo que tú digas.- me miro con seriedad y con madurez. Ya no parecía tener 17.

-gracias…ahora come. Quiero saber si me quedo buena.- apenas termine de hablar Jake mordió la hamburguesa.

-buenísima.- dio con la boca llena, no evite soltar una risita y me senté junto a él a comer.

Charlie llego un poco tarde a comer, y se sorprendió de no ver a Edward ahí. Pero no dijo nada, solo paso a sentar y comer. Ya en la noche Jake se despidió y regreso a la reserva. Sabía que Charlie ahora si iba a querer hablar. Comencé el trayecto a las escaleras, pero a la mitad Charlie me intercepto.

-y que te dijo Edward.-

-que les estaba yendo de lo mejor en Maryland, y que vino porque alguien le dijo que tenía tendencias suicidas.-

-hija, Jake me dijo eso en la mañana y en la tarde te cortas justamente en la muñeca.-

-papá, fue un accidente, si lo hubiera hecho deliberadamente la herida fuera más profunda, pero no. Así que te pido que no vuelvas a penar que me quiero suicidar. Porque jamás lo haría, y menos por el hecho de que Edward me dejo.- no debí de decir que me dejo.

-como que te dejo, ves Bella, por eso debes de hablar con él, sabes que no te dejo, se tenía que ir.-

-no lo defiendas papá. Hable con él y ahora estamos bien. Ok. Así que te pido de favor que no le vuelvas a hablar.-

-está bien hija, lo que me pidas. Buenas noches.-

-buenas noches papá.-

Llegue a mi cuarto y vi una carta encima de mi cama. Me acerque para ver de quien era. No me sorprendió el olor, ni la caligrafía. Se trataba de Alice.

_Bella:_

_Hace tantos meses que quería hacer esto, pero Edward no me dejaba, no quería que interfiriéramos en tu vida, hasta me prohibió ver tu futuro, lo cual es muy fácil ya que no te veo casi nunca. Pero he logrado algo. Edward me dejo a mí, y solo a mí volver a hablarte. Creo que es por lo sucedido y aparte te necesito, y supongo tu a mí. Así que hay que hablar de todo lo que quieras y necesites. Incluso de Jacob. Soy tu amiga y aunque tú y mi hermano ya no estén juntos. Nuestra amistad si será para siempre. _

_PD. Recuerda que Edward es bueno mintiendo, no le creas nada._

_Con amor _

_Alice_

Pensé que solo era eso, pero cuando terminé de leer la carta vi que también había un pedacito, como una tarjeta, con un correo. El de Alice sin duda. Guarde la carta y la tarjetita. Me sentí cansada, había sido un día muy largo. Me acosté y me quede profundamente dormida.

Por fin hoy no tuve mi pesadilla, hoy no soñé nada, en varios meses por fin descanse. Me sentía bien, no sabía si era por haberme enfrentado ayer a Edward, pero me sentí bien. Además de que ya podía hablar con la única Cullen que siempre me simpatizo aparte de Esme.

Agregue el correo de Alice y revise mi correo, no había nada especial, solo dos mensajes de mi madre, diciéndome lo mismo de siempre.

Marzo ya por fin terminaba, este mes me llevo por la calle de la tristeza, pero estaba segura que eso cambiaria. Hoy por fin sentía esperanza. No olvidaría a Edward, lo poco que fue y duro era demasiado preciado como para borrarlo, pero ahora podía verlo desde la perspectiva que fue lindo mientras duro y tenía que seguir con mi vida como él siguió con la suya.

Las cosas en la escuela también ya habían cambiado, el día después del enfrentamiento con Edward llegue y me senté en donde estaban mis antiguos compañeros y amigos. Ángela me recibió con una sonrisa, Jesica trato de imitarla, pero el descontento de Lauren se hizo notable.

-así que por fin superaste la partida de tu novio.- dijo tratando de molestar.

-si.- dije firmemente

-Lauren no fastidies, Bella por fin se sentó con nosotros y volvió a ser humana así que déjenla.- dijo Mike en mi defensa, una no muy buena.

-y que ha pasado con él, nosotros solo sabemos que se fueron a otro estado por el trabajo del doctor. Pero si no quieres decirnos está bien.- comento Jesica.

-no hay problema…ellos se tuvieron que ir a otro estado porque a Carlisle se le presento una grandiosa oportunidad de trabajo que…no podía rechazar. Ellos están muy bien allá, Edward y yo somos amigos, al igual que el resto de los Cullen. Todo está bien.-

-pero…buenos amigos.- pregunto Ángela.

-si, de hecho ayer vino a verme, aprovechando un puente escolar de allá.-

-que bien.- dijo fingidamente Mike.

-hay que cambiar de tema.- dije mirando mi charola que seguía intacta.

-el viernes iremos al cine, ahí una nueva película de acción muy buena.-

-acción.- pregunte

-si, creo que es de jackie chan.-. Todos nos reímos por el comentario de Erick.

-claro.- conteste y deguste mi manzana.

El resto de la semana fue menos precipitada en cuanto los comentarios de Lauren, que al parecer era la única que quera hacerme sentir mal. Pero siempre estaba ahí Ángela para defenderme. Era algo significativo para mí que ella hiciera eso, aun después de que yo siempre la ignoraba cuando me pedía o decía algo.

El jueves tenía que hacer un trabajo en equipo con Ángela, pero no se podía juntar porque tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos, así que decidimos hacerlo vía Messenger. Entre a mi cuenta (me sorprendía de que no fuera cancelada por falta de uso) y comencé a hacer el trabajo. Terminamos dos horas después, taramos tanto porque Ángela tenía que ir corriendo para ver por que peleaban sus hermanos o lloraban, o tenían hambre. Pero aun con eso el trabajo quedo perfecto. La parte que Ángela hizo me la mando por correo, fue entonces cuando vi que tenía un correo ajeno a mi madre o Ángela. Era uno de Alice. Mis manos temblaron, estaba ansiosa e saber que decía. Y apreté el botón de leer ese correo y algo me decía que no me iba a gustar.


	11. conversacion incomoda

Los labios de Jake rosaron ligeramente los míos, para después tocar el suelo. No fue muy lindo ver como la cabeza de Jake rebotaba en el suelo. Me quede parada viendo como sucedía todo, cuando la cabeza de Jake dejo de botar me agache para ver que estuviera con la dentadura completa.

-Jake estas bien.- levanto su cara y salía sangre de la boca, pero estaba segura que todos los dientes aun los tenia.

-algo así.- apoyo sus palmas en el suelo y se sentó en el suelo.

-creo que deberíamos entrar, para que te laves la boca.- las nauseas que la sangre me provocaban estaban haciendo acto de presencia.

-tienes razón.- le di mi mano y el la tomo.

Entramos al baño, mientras él se enjuagaba yo vomitaba en la taza. No fue mucho pero, me sentí vacía después de eso.

-creo que tendrás que comer algo.- me dijo Jake levantándome el pelo. Todavía estaba al lado de la taza.

-tú crees.- conteste sarcástica

-si, ven. Hoy yo hago la comida.- me fije en su boca y estaba como si nada. Solo el labio estaba muy hinchado y la nariz un poco desviada.

-tu estas bien.-

-si, no te apures, Billy me arreglara al rato.- sono tan gracioso eso que me reí.

Salimos del baño y me senté en una silla que estaba al lado de la mesa en la cocina. Jake empezó a sacar cosas del refri y la despensa y en 20 minutos tuvo lista la comida. El olor era delicioso.

-que has hecho.-

-un huevo, solo que con algo especial. Pruébalo.- no me lo tuvo que pedirlo dos veces.

-está muy rico.- no dudaba de las habilidades para cocinar de Jake.

Terminamos de comer, agradecí que Jake hiciera bastante y no tuve que hacerle la comida a Charlie. Nos pusimos a ver una película de las que ponen en la tv. Más bien Jake la vio. Por mi parte lo único que hice fue pensar en las cosas que Alice me había dicho.

Cuando se termino Jake anuncio su partida. Diez minutos después Charlie llego. Lo acompañe a cenar, lave los trastes y subí a dormirme.

Abril comenzó de buena forma. Y todo seguía igual. Por las mañanas a la escuela, en la tarde con Jake y por la noche platicaba con Alice. Faltaban menos de una semana para que Alice por fin llegara. Había hablado de eso con Jake. No lo tomo como esperaba, si no que mejor. Planeo todo mi día, de forma que el no tuviera que venir y romper el tratado. Como Alice se quedaría dos semanas, tendría tiempo suficiente para todo (según Jake) el jueves, día que Jake sale temprano de la escuela, sería el día que el vendría a visitarme, pero no iría a mi casa. Los demás días hablaríamos por teléfono, hasta hicimos una cuenta para que pudiera chatear.

Todo ya estaba listo para la visita de Alice, incluso Charlie. Pero yo aun dudaba si podría soportar estar cerca de ella, sin tener recuerdos tormentosos. Rogaba porque si. No quería echar a perder la visita solo por el….menso de su hermano.

Pasaban de las 7 cuando encendí la computadora, y el mensaje instantáneo con zumbidos de parte de Alice no se hizo esperar.

**Alice: te tardaste!**

**Bella: lo sé, y lo siento, pero Charlie tardo en cenar.**

**Alice: está bien, te perdono. Emmett te manda saludos.**

**Bella: Emmett regreso?**

**Alice: si, en abril festejamos el cumpleaños de Rosalie y decidieron venir a visitarnos.**

**Bella: que bien, mándale mis felicitaciones, y salúdame a Emmett.**

**Alice: no puedo creer que el tonto de Edward te dejara, yo ya te quería como una hermana.**

**Bella: Alice? **

**Alice: no Emmett tontita, vamos Bells, recupéralo y regresa con nosotros, los extrañamos (incluso Rosalie)**

**Bella: no te creo lo último, pero yo también los extraño**

**Alice: Edward nos prohibió preguntar cómo te "dejo" pero como no está, me lo puedes decir.**

**Bella: Emmett de verdad, dime que diferencia haría que te lo dijera, sus sentimientos hacia mí no cambiarían, y yo quiero seguir con mi vida.**

**Alice: vaya! No sé que te haya dicho o hecho el tarado de mi hermano para que ya pienses de esa forma, de seguro te mintió, el es muy bueno en eso. En fin me voy porque ya viene la enana. Te quiero hermanita.**

**Bella: yo también Emmett.**

**Alice: Emmett es un tramposo, en fin en que estábamos**

**Bella: en que festejaban a Rosalie.**

**Alice: seguro, en abril fue cuando Carlisle la convirtió, y déjame decirte que no le gustaba festejar esta fecha hasta que conoció a Emmett, es una lástima que la familia esta incompleta, faltas tú y Edward.**

**Bella: Edward no va a ir?**

**Alice: no, y empiezo a dudar en que alguna vez regrese ah tenido unos pensamientos muy raros **

**Bella: a que te refieres con raros**

Pasaron alrededor de tres minutos en los que Alice no me contesto, eso sería normal en un humano, pero ella apenas le mandaba el mensaje ya me había contestado.

**Bella: Alice? Sigue ahí?**

**Alice: si… me refería a pensamiento raros para mi, pues me incomodaría que Tanya formara parte de nuestra familia**

**Bella: pero que ella no es parte ya de su familia, o a que te refieres con eso**

**Alice: como pareja de Edward**

Al leer me quede congelada enfrente de la computadora, una lagrima bajo por mi rostro, después de todo el si sentía algo por ella, si yo no me había equivocado, el me había mentido en todo, todo. No podía creer las ganas que tenia de gritarle o reclamarle, pero el enojo se me paso. Me sentí mal. Pero no dejaría que se notara.

**Bella: ya se había tardado.**

**Alice: que quieres decir con eso**

**Bella: vamos Alice, todos sabemos que a mí solo me quería para pasar el rato, quizás lo único que quería era tomar mi sangre por eso era que estaba conmigo, en cierto punto tendría que matarme, pero quizás le di lastima y por eso me dejo**. _Mis palabras eran duras, pero era así como tenía que ser cuando se trataba de Edward_

**Alice: no creo, mañana seguimos hablando?**

**Bella: sabes que si, pero es jueves, voy con Jake a la reserva, así que llego tarde.**

**Alice: oh si, divierte!**

**Bella: tú sabes que solo con Jake me divierto. Nos vemos**

**Alice: si, hasta mañana**

Apenas me llego el mensaje de "hasta mañana" Alice se desconecto. Cosa rara, ella nunca se desconectaba, de hecho llegue a pensar que siempre tenía abierta la sesión y prendida la computadora. Y pensé: _quizá Carlisle le llego cara la luz_. Me reí internamente. Como si eso fuera posible.

No sabía si mañana tendría ganas de hablar con Alice, lo hacía para sentirme mejor, pero hoy fue todo lo contrario. Justo cuando pensaba que por fin podía sentirme bien, la noticia de que Edward por fin me había remplazado con una bella vampiresa, me dolía. De hecho me hubiera dolido fuera con quien fuera, pero que fuera con la única que me había dicho que jamás tendría algo. Eso, eso me enojaba, porque le daba tan poca credibilidad a todo lo mío con él. A lo nuestro.

Por la mañana tome mis cosas y salí de la casa, no tenía hambre. Quería estar sola un rato. Quería…ir al prado.

-Bella.- grito Jake a distancia.

-Jake.- salude

-que crees, hoy no tuve clases, me dejas llevarte a la escuela.-

-claro.- camine hacia el

-hoy saliste más temprano que de costumbre.-

-si, es que tenía que llegar temprano, para que Ángela me explicara algo.-

-oh, bueno en ese caso.- me abrió la puerta de su carro. Asentí y me adentre en el pequeño coche.

Diez minutos después llegue a la cafetería. Me senté en una de las sillas y saque mi cuaderno de literatura. El timbre sono anunciado la entrada. Camine al edificio tres. Entre a la pequeña oficina. Ahí estaba la mujer vestida de blanco.

-que puedo hacer por ti querida.-

-tengo dolor de estomago y ya vomite dos veces en este rato, me preguntaba si me podría disculpar.-

-claro corazón, ten, tomate estas pastillas.- me dio las famosas pastillas rosas (pepto bismol)

-gracias.- toma las pastillas y salí de la enfermería. Camine por la carretera hasta llegar a la desviación que había tomado Edward para llegar al prado.

Seria largo el camino y estere era el momento decisivo, ir o no ir. Me senté cerca de una roca, dentro del bosque, no quería que nadie me viera.

-Bella, donde esta nuestro querido Edward.- dijo una voz masculina, estaba segura que la había escuchado antes, lo peor es que no era voz humana.

**Edward P.V…**


	12. octubre

No tenía ni una semana solo, cuando Tanya llego, no supe cómo fue que sabía exactamente en donde me quedaba, el motel no era muy conocido y estaba retirado de la ciudad.

-se que no te agrada mi visita, pero por favor deja que me quede contigo un tiempo.- y como si ella fuera la que me leyera la mente me dio una explicación más razonable: _Edward, conocí el amor, el verdadero, como el que sientes por Isabella._

-a que te refieres con eso.-

-me enamore de un humano, era un turista que paseaba por la casa, se había perdido y fue a mi casa por ayuda. Pero después… no puedo decirte todo lo que paso, pero te entiendo.-

-si lo amas tanto porque lo dejaste.-

-no lo deje, era casado, tiene veinticinco, la gente de ahora se casa muy joven. Bueno el vive en Brasil. Venimos juntos, pero el necesitaba hacerlo solo, para que fuera más fácil el divorcio.-

-no tiene hijos.-

-si dos, es por eso que no lo acompañe, para que a él le dieran la custodia.-

-te das cuenta que le estas destruyendo la vida a una familia.-

-no Edward. Lo ves así porque no te eh contado el resto.-

-tenemos bastante tiempo.-

-su esposa es una drogadicta y vive de la mala vida, sus hijos estaban al cuidado de sus padres, pero ello fallecieron hace dos días, es por eso que volvimos antes. –

-y que es lo que van a hacer cuando los niños se den cuenta de que no envejeces, porque sería una idiotez de tu parte convertirlos.

_Edward, como crees que yo haría eso, me lastimas con ese pensamiento_

-lo siento.-

-no están tan pequeños, la más grande tiene trece y el más chico diez. Lo entenderán. Cuando estén grandes y ellos decidan su edad los convertiré.-

-y tu novio está de acuerdo.-

-él fue quien propuso esta idea. No quería separarse de mí, pero tampoco de sus hijos, menos ahora que ya no tiene a nadie.-

-cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar.-

-contigo solo dos días. Me regreso a Brasil con Chris.-

-me parece bien.-

En ese momento sono mi celular. Antes de voltear y pedirle privacidad a Tanya, ella ya se había ido.

-Alice.- conteste

-Tanya se va a quedar contigo.- dijo en tono de pregunta, pero al mismo tiempo reclamándome.

-si, solo son dos días.-

-eso crees tú.-

-no importa, no pierdo ni gano nada con dejar que se quede un tiempo. Solo me hablabas para eso.-

-no, para decirte que no veo a Bella, su futuro me es nublado por algo, o quizá alguien.-

-y que se supone que quieres que haga.-

-nada, al parecer no te importa.-

-la amo Alice, solo a ella, pero la deje para que rehiciera su vida con alguien más. Y si ya lo hizo, me parece bien.

-regresa por ella, Edward, por favor.-

-no Alice. Adiós.- le colgué, se supone que tenía que apoyarme, ayudarme a seguir adelante sin ella.

Me tumbe en el catre que estaba a un lado mío y me quede viendo el techo, pensando en quien sería el que estaría con Bella, Mike era seguro que no, porque a él si lo ve Alice, quizás uno de la reserva. Jacob seguramente.

-te parece si salimos a "cenar".-

-seguro.-

Octubre. Nunca me había fijado tanto en los meses, me eran igual, pero desde que conocí a Bella, me fijaba en cada detalle que tuviera que ver con ella. No podía seguir obstinado a tenerla a mi lado, no seguiría arruinándole la vida.

"Me llaman Octubre, no pretendas saber más de mí.  
Mejor no preguntes, soy luna nueva fácil de partir.  
No pierdas tu tiempo  
obstinado en mantenerte como un viento a mi lado,  
yo te convertí en Noviembre, así es mi calendario.  
A veces pienso que es un don olvidar.

Me llaman Octubre, desde que sólo hablo de ti  
y ya no hay más solución que esconderme."

Esa letra me quedaba a la perfección, aunque prefería septiembre a mi lado que noviembre, y que rápido llego noviembre, en un dos por tres ya estaban en una casa junto a los niños de Chris junto con Tanya. Fue difícil también, de cierta forma. Pues Tanya, Chris y yo planeamos la desaparición de los tres (Chris, Brena y Gian), jamás lo había hecho, siempre Carlisle y Alice se encargaban de hacerlo cuando era necesario.

Nos fuimos a vivir a panamá, rentamos una casa grande, los niños eran tan preciosos y cariñosos y sorprendentemente entendían a la perfección la situación. Aunque lo mejor de todo era que me querían, no tenían miedo de mí. El primer día fue como si estuviéramos destinados a conocernos, de hecho era como si ya me conocieran, solo que teníamos tiempo sin vernos.

"- Edward recuerda que son niños y han sufrido mucho y ellos me prometieron darte tiempo, para que se adapten.- dijo Tanya por enésima vez. Chris solo se me quedaba viendo pensando"_ahí Tanya, ya se lo habías dicho amor"._

-lo entiendo Tanya, que te parece si ya vamos por ellos.-

Los niños los habían dejado en el auto, mientras entraban a la nueva casa y acomodaban sus cosas en las habitaciones, yo también los había ayudado.

-mi amor, vamos por los niños, se van a rostizar en al auto.- dijo Chris.

-claro.- finalizo Tanya y caminamos hacia la entrada de la casa.

Estaban sentados en los asientos traseros del coche. La niña estaba leyendo, el niño jugaba con una mini consola de videojuego. Tanya abrió despacio la puerta para que ellos no se asustaran. Miraron detenidamente a Tanya y la miraron con esperanza y amor. Después bajaron y abrazaron a Chris, se agacho y les dijo al oído: "el es el tío Edward" ambos giraron hacia mí y me miraban de arriba hacia abajo, yo trataba mientras de no oler el ambiente, mantenía mi cara en una sonrisa forzada.

La niña fue la primera en pensar algo, no me sorprendió pues empezaba en la adolescencia: "el_ tío Edward parece actor de Hollywood, aunque más bien parece un ángel_", su pensamiento me hizo sentir feliz, el niño fue igual de inocente: "_se parece a Hércules_" reí ante su pensamiento. Camine hacia ellos y les salude.

-hola chicos, como están.-

-genial, podemos ir a ver las habitaciones.- dijo Gian tomándome la mano.

-si.- pregunto Brena

-yo los llevo.- dije y ambos niños me sonrieron mientras sus padres hacían lo mismo"

La casa estaba en la provincia de Darién, en un municipio llamada agua fría. Más bien era una hacienda vieja en donde vivíamos. Los niños no tardaron en adaptarse e ir a la escuela. Lo bueno era que Chris seguía siendo humano y el los inscribió y los llevaba a la escuela, pues el sol era de salir diario en esa región. Pero la lluvias fueron mis aliados, pues en esos días si podía ir por ellos, lo cual los hacía felices.

Estar con Brena y Gian era demasiado sencillo, su sangre no me era apetecible. Y lo mejor era que ellos querían estar conmigo. Las llamadas de Alice habían disminuido increíblemente, solo me llamaba una vez por mes, y en navidad y año nuevo.

**Navidad:** jamás me había preocupado realmente en buscar el regalo perfecto para alguien, porque con Bella era algo natural, aunque no me dejaba hacer esos detalles, pero Brena y Gian eran niños y es lo que más quieren, le llame para pedirle ayuda con eso. Encargue varias cosas, y aparte ropa para Brena y Gian.

Nos habíamos pasado todo un fin de semana adornando la casa entera con adornos navideños. Y ni que decir el árbol, era tan grande y lleno de luces y adornos. Claro que me encargue de dejar el espacio suficiente para los regalos. Chris y Tanya ocuparon la mitad dejado del árbol y los míos la otra mitad.

-tío Eddie, esto es demasiado.- dijo Brena al ver sus regalos, en su pensamiento no dejaba de agradecer a su dios y a mí por los regalos, también recordó unas imágenes fuertes sobre su ultima navidad. Su madre estaba tan drogada que se salió de la casa casi desnuda, ella fue detrás de su madre, pero esta la golpeo y le dijo que no estorbara mas, ya había hecho suficiente con nacer. Brena solo la dejo ir y entro de nuevo a su casa, abrazo a Gian y espero a que sus abuelos les dieran de cenar para irse a dormir.

-te mereces mas Brena, así que solo disfrútalos.- le dio un abrazo, pues las lagrimas que estaba reprimiendo por el recuerdo estaban por asomarse en su linda cara.

-te quiero.-me dijo al oído.

-yo también te quiero.-

Con ellos me sentía muy paternal, me daban ganas de tener hijos, cosa que nunca pasaría. Pero como lo anhelaba. Gian fue menos humilde que Brena.

-tío, muchas gracias, esta es la mejor navidad que he tenido.- era un niño y estaba hipnotizado por los juguetes que le regalamos. Sus ojitos desprendían alegría.

El año nuevo lo festejamos a lo grande. Brena y yo no la pasamos el día entero preparando la comida, ella me decía que la faltaba o que le sobraba. Chris y los niños cenaron mientras Tanya y yo los observábamos muy entretenidos. Después cuando fue tiempo de hacer le brindis de media noche, Chris y los niños nos dijeron un muy hermoso y sentimental discurso de agradecimiento. Si pudiera llorar hubiera escogido ese momento para hacerlo. No entendía como un par de niños podían llegar a amar a un demonio. Para ellos era su familia, un ángel: su tío.

Tenían apenas tres meses de conocerme y notaron mi depresión por la ausencia de mi Bella, lo que no daría por tenerlos a los tres juntos (Bella, Brena y Gian).


	13. ¿feliz?

14 de febrero. Esa fecha nunca ha significado algo real para mí. Pero para Brena le daba ilusiones. Lo mejor de esto era por sus amigas, aun no pensaba en tener un novio y cosas por el estilo. Estaba feliz por tener amigas.

-tío, me acompañarías a comprarles un regalo a mis amigas.- fue conmigo inmediatamente llegando de la escuela.

-claro Brena, que es lo que les quieres comprar.-

-aun no lo sé, espero saberlo cuando lo vea.-

-me parece bien, después de comer vamos.-

Me sonrió y se fue a su recamara, se la paso pensando en que le compraría a sus amigas. Ella sabía que podía leerle la mente, de hecho ya casi sabia todo sobre mí, pero de Bella no.

Yo me pasaba las mañanas haciendo la comida, Tanya y Chris se iban a pasear. Así que cuando llegaban de la escuela ya tenían la comida en la mesa. Era feliz haciendo esto, nunca me cansaría.

Tal como prometí, después de comer lleve a Brena a comprar regalos para sus amigas. No había mucho a donde ir, pero en el auto podía llevarla a la ciudad para que comprar algo bonito.

-Edward, se que extrañas a alguien, se nota en tu cara, y quisiera que el 14 estuvieras con tu amiga o amigo.-

-Brena, extraño a mis padres, a mis hermanos, pero extraño a mi Bella.-

-tu Bella.- pregunto extrañada

-si Brena, es una humana como tú, la amo. Pero ella está muy lejos de aquí y no la voy a volver a ver.-

-porque.-

-porque quiero que tenga una vida humana junto a un humano, quiero que tenga lo que yo jamás tendré.-

-pero si la amas.- dijo como afirmación, sus ojos me miraban con fuerza

-si.-

Se quedo pensativa, pero por alguna razón no podía ver con claridad sus pensamientos, y tampoco quería saberlos. Le di su tiempo y espacio.

-ella te ama a ti.- pregunto mirándome seriamente

-supongo que si.-

-si ella te ama, entonces no le importara dejar todo por ti, se que si tú pudieras lo harías.- sus palabras me hicieron pensar: _habré hecho lo correcto_. Probablemente no.

-cuando hablabas de ella, nunca me decías su nombre, solo te referías a ella como, una amiga.-

-duele decir su nombre, y no tenerla a mi lado.-

-ve entonces por ella, estoy segura de que si te ama te espera.- algo me decía que ya era tarde, y que si ella ya estaba junto a alguien me juraba no volver a verla, pensarla o molestarla. Dejaría que fuera feliz, quien ella haya decidido.

Durante el resto dl viaje Brena no volvió a hablar y sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en los regalos de sus amigas. Esa noche Brena no me hablo mas, no es que me estuviera esquivando, solo ceno y se fue a su habitación.

Paso el 14 de febrero y yo seguía pensando en con quien estaría mi Bella, con quien se la paso ese día, y todos los demás. Quería llamarle a Alice y preguntarle que veía, si es que veía algo.

y como si la hubiera invocado Alice me marco.

-sabes que sigo sin verla. Ya me está preocupando de verdad. Quizá pueda llamar a Charlie y preguntarle cómo esta.-

-no puedes hacer eso. Le prometí no interferir en su vida.-

-hablando de eso, como va tu vida de tío.-

-genial, Brena y Gian me quieren mucho, como yo a ellos. No pudo creer lo que te voy a decir pero por fin entiendo porque Rosalie estaba tan empeñada en tener hijos. Son perfectos.-

-vaya, si que ese niños te han cambiado.-

-no, solo hicieron que saliera a la superficie ese instinto que llevaba mucho oculto.-

-me alegro por ti. Y te extraño. Espero que pronto puedas volver con nosotros, aunque sea un tiempo.-

-quizás.- fue mi única respuesta.

-Esme te extraña, al igual que Carlisle y Jazz. No se diga Emmett, hasta Rosalie. Porque no traen a los niños para acá, les podemos conseguir una primaria y secundaria.-

-Alice no es por los niños. Es que quiero estar alejado de todo lo que me recuerda a Bella por un tiempo. Además con los niños me distraigo mucho. Y eso me ayuda. Alice la extraño como jamás pensé que lo haría. Pero es por su bien.- eso le decía a ella, pero a la vez era para mí.

-si eso es lo que tú piensas, te apoyo. Solo quiero que volvamos a estar juntos todos de nuevo.-

-quizás para el cumpleaños de Rosalie vaya, y quizás lleve a Gian. Brena estará en exámenes finales y no puede faltar, además que necesita estar más tiempo con Tanya.-

-eso me parece de lo mejor. Jazz está emocionado con jugar con él al beisbol.-

-es muy bueno de lanzador. Pero también corre muy rápido, no imagino cómo será cuando crezca y se convierta.-

-de seguro apuesto como su padre e igual de ágil e inteligente que su tío Edward.-

-ja ja ja… de seguro que si.-me reí de pura felicidad al imaginarme a Gian de grande, todo un hombre.

-sabes a quien si veo…-

-a quien.- pregunte en tono frustrado.

-a René y a Charlie.-

-y que pasa con ellos.-

-René está preocupada por Bella, pero sigue en Jacksonville junto a Phil y solo veo que la llama, pero no puedo escuchar lo que Bella le contesta. Y Charlie es casi lo mismo, solo el que está sumamente angustiado por Bella, le preocupa…

-esta con Jacob verdad.- dije finalmente, de seguro eso ya lo sabía y no me lo quería decir.

-si, Charlie piensa que cuando está con él es…feliz. Y le encantaría que todo el día estuviera con él, pero Bella no quiere.-

-porque no.-

-pues no sé, te digo que solo veo a Charlie.-

-claro. Bueno adiós.-

-adiós Edward, y cuídate.-

-siempre.- colgué.

Algo se ilumino en mi oscuro corazón, esperanza. Esperanza de que no me odiara, de que no me olvidara. Dure así unos minutos hasta que deseche ese pensamiento. Todo lo que pensaba y hacia era erróneo. Incorrecto. Todo desde su cumpleaños.


	14. desilucion

Brena se comportaba muy rara desde el día en el que le conté lo de Bella, no eran celos, de eso estaba seguro. Por otro lado ya había hablado con Chris sobre ir con mis padres para el cumpleaños de Rosalie, a él le pareció una buena idea. Tanya acepto pero con la condición de solo me llevara a Gian, no quería que Brena falta a su exámenes.

-y como son en tu familia, tío.- pregunto Gian

-pues son muy cálidos (reí internamente por la palabra que escogí para describirlos) en su forma de ser. Mi madre Esme es muy cariñosa y maternal al igual que mi padre Carlisle. Y mis hermanos, bueno son como niños Gian, te divertirás con ellos. En cuanto a mis hermanas una es muy…bueno Alice es un pequeño duendecillo travieso y Rosalie es muy seria.- es resumía en buena parte a mi familia.

-entonces nos divertiremos.- dijo muy seguro

-veras que si.- conteste despeinándolo con mi mano en su pelo alborotado.

Seguimos viendo la tele, su programa favorito hasta que fue hora de mandarlo a dormir. Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que me diera cuenta de que no había contestado ninguna de las llamadas de Alice y lo más importante: era marzo. Hacía apenas un año que había conocido a Bella, recordé gloriosamente ese día. Recordé prácticamente todos los días de ese mes, cada una de sus palabras después del accidente….si le había pasado algo. Ella era torpe y ahora no estaba yo para cuidarla. Tenía que comunicarme lo antes posible con Alice. Y así lo hice, al instante marque su número. Sono dos veces antes de que Alice contestara.

-milagro.- dijo Alice en tono sarcástico.

-lo siento…tienes noticias de Bella.-

-que bueno que preguntas, porque si no lo hacías note lo iba a decir…está mal Edward, según Charlie tiene depresión, Jake pasa tiempo con ella, pero teme por su salud.-

-solo eso has visto desde el punto de Charlie…y René.-

-René no ha hablado con ella. y Bella bueno, no me es posible ver mucho.-

-en una semana llegamos, solo Gian viene conmigo, Brena tiene exámenes finales y Tanya no quiere que falte, ya la conocerás y la llenaras de las cosas innecesarias que siempre compras.-

-vaya gracias. Espero conocerla pronto, pero por lo menos lo chicos estarán muy felices de que traigas a Gian.-

-si, te hablo un día antes de partir…- se escucho que Jasper le decía a Alice que soltara el teléfono y le dijera que era lo que veía. No colgué espere a que Alice atendiera de nuevo e celular.

-Edward tienes que venir.- me exigió un minuto después con voz desesperada.

-que pasa.- ahora yo era el desesperado

-es Bella…acabo de verla sangrar de su muñeca. Creo que se quería cortar las venas.-

-cuando va a pasar.-

-si no me equivoco en dos días.-

-cómprame un boleto, me voy hoy mismo para Forks.-

-tú y…- le interrumpí

-compra dos.- no dije más colgué.

Fui a mi habitación y tome un par de cosas y las eche a mi maleta, tome mi pasaporte y mi visa y me dirigí a la habitación de al fondo. Toque antes de entrar.

-hola.- dije rápidamente

-Edward.- contesto no muy feliz.

-te tengo una proposición.-

-te escucho.-

-me voy a Forks, quieres venir conmigo. Es esta semana si que puedes faltar, la semana que entra te traigo y me llevo a Gian.-

-enserio…claro que si, solo falta que mi padre y Tanya me dejen ir.-

-lo difícil es Tanya, tu papa estará de acuerdo. Has tu maleta para tres días, te espero abajo.- cerré la puerta y baje hasta la cocina en donde estaba Tanya dándole de cenar a Gian.

-me escuchaste.-

-si, y si puede ir. Suerte.- dijo Tanya resignada, Gian solo me sonrió con la boca llena de cereal. Chris acababa de entrar a la cocina.

-vas a algún lado.-

-si, voy a Forks de emergencia y me preguntaba si dejabas ir a Brena, llegamos el martes por la noche.-

-si ella quiere y Tanya está de acuerdo, a mi me parece genial.-

-entonces vámonos.- dije mas para Tanya que para los demás presentes. Necesitaba que alguien se llevara el coche del aeropuerto.

Brena ya me esperaba con su maleta en la puerta, le di mi mano y caminamos hasta el coche, detrás de nosotros salió Tanya. Maneje como un loco hasta que llegamos a la ciudad, me controle hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Me estacione en la banqueta, Brena y yo bajamos rápido y entramos al aeropuerto, mientras yo jalaba a Brena ella se despedía de Tanya.

-listo, tenemos los boletos y el vuelo sale en quince minutos. Quieres comer.-

-me agradaría tomar algo, nada más.-

-vamos por un jugo.- cargue su maleta y pose mi mano sobre su hombro.

Quince minutos después llego la hora de abordar, pensé que tendría algún problema con los papeles de Brena, pero no fue así. Al parecer la señora que nos atendió tenía problemas de vista y nos creyó el cuento. El cual era que Brena era mi sobrina.

Casi todo el vuela Brena durmió y no me dio problema alguno. Cuando llegamos Alice me estaba esperando en la puerta de bienvenida del aeropuerto de Port ángeles.

-viniste sola.-

-si.- contesto no my feliz.- así que tu eres la famosa Brena.- le regalo a Brena su mejor sonrisa y la abrazo, Brena acepto con gracia el abrazo.

Salimos del aeropuerto y confirme que Alice había ido en mi volvo. Antes de llegar a la mansión le di a Brena un pequeño tour por Forks. Mañana iría a visitar a Bella. Después de mostrarle la casa lleve a Brena a mi habitación. Pero Alice ya le tenía lista una pequeña habitación en un cuarto del tercer piso que nunca llegamos a utilizar. A ella le encanto, la deje para que guardara sus cosas mientras bajaba a prepárale la comida.

-esto de ser tío te agrada verdad, porque te veo de lo más feliz junto a ella y cuando hablas de Gian.-

-la verdad es que jamás me imagine haciendo esto, ahora me amargare como Rosalie por no poder tener hijos.- dije en tono sarcástico.

-así que quisieras ser padre, vaya. Lo que unos meses lejos de nosotros te han hecho. Sabes que podríamos hacer, llevar a Brena a que conozca Port ángeles, ya mañana vas a hablar con Bella.-

-después de que coma la llevamos.- dije sacando del sartén su hotcake.

Alice observaba detenidamente a Brena mientras comía, la veía fascinada. Yo por mi parte me había puesto a leer los pensamientos de quien más cercas pude. Y confirmé las tristes sospechas, Bella estaba muy mal, y era evidente para todos, a pesar de estar con Jacob.

-Edward es hermosa tu casa, como quisiera conocer a Esme.- dijo Brena emocionada.

-pronto lo harás.- contesto Alice.

-tu piano es muy bonito, porque no toc…- recordó lo que le había dicho de Bella y mi inapetencia hacia tocar cualquier tipo de música.- lo siento.- dijo ruborizada.

-tranquila.- dije levantándome y mirando el piano.

-estas lista…Edward y yo te llevaremos a Port Ángeles.- dijo Alice emocionada.

-claro.- contesto Brena con alegría.

-porque no vino Jasper.- pregunte, llevaba casi dos horas aguantándome la pregunta, y no quería hacerlo frente a Brena, así que se lo dije a velocidad vampiro.

-se fue por un tiempo…no se adonde. Pero con Charlotte no está.-

-pero no estás tranquila.-

-creo que esta con María.-

-am…tíos.- pregunto Brena sacándonos de nuestra charla

-vámonos.- dije abriendo la puerta.

No fue muy grato el viaje a Port Ángeles, estuvo lloviendo mucho y Alice estaba preocupada por Jasper, y aun así Brena se la paso bien. Llegamos tarde a la casa y Brena fue directamente a dormirse. Yo aproveche la lluvia para correr a la casa de Bella.

Entre como siempre, su ventana siempre estaba abierta. Y la vi…dormida, descansando sus hermosos parpados. Su boca ligeramente abierta y su pecho subiendo y bajando a compas. Su boca se abrió y un nombre salió de su boca, ese nombre hizo que mi corazón muerto reviviera solo para volver a morir de desilusión.


	15. masoquista

Su boca, esos hermosos labios que tanto extrañaba besar habían llamado a otro en sus sueños. Y me merecía no ser el hombre con el que soñara. No soporte quedarme más tiempo ahí. Sentía que me desmayaría, aunque eso fuera imposible. El agujero que tenía en mi pecho solo se agrando. Salí de su cuarto con mayor cautela y regresa a la casa. Alice me esperaba muy contenta, pero al ver mi cara su sonrisa se desvaneció y corrió a abrazarme.

-lo siento.- me susurro

-al igual que yo…quizá no sea una buena idea después de todo venir.- las palabras apenas podían salir de mi boca, y lo hacían forzosamente.

-odio esto…no hay nada que pueda decirte para hacerte sentir mejor…-

-me lo busque Alice…me lo merezco.-

-no es verdad. Quizá lo mejor es que…-

-nos vamos a quedar hasta mañana y tu veras si pasa lo de Bella. Si para la tarde no pasa eso nos vamos.-

-muy bien.- me abrazo y acompaño hasta mi cuarto.

Me acosté en mi sillón y mire la luna, si pudiera llorar ya estaría seco. En mi mente la voz de Bella llamando a Jacob se repetía una y otra vez. Si no fuera suficiente el dolor de haberla escuchado una vez, ahora lo tenía que soportar un millón de veces.

Una llamada me saco de mis pensamientos, era Charlie el que me hablaba. No tarde en responder.

-hola.- dijo Charlie inseguro

-Charlie.-

-Edward, sé que me diste este número en caso de una emergencia, y…quizá no sea una, pero a mi ver lo sé.-

-te escucho Charlie.-

-Bella ha estado muy depresiva y hoy por la mañana le dijo a Jacob que deseaba estar muerta. Y eso me preocupa porque ah estado depresiva desde…desde que te fuiste.-

-pues es su día de suerte Charlie. Justamente venia para Forks, llego como una hora. Quizá por la tarde llegue para hablar con Bella.-

-gracias Edward, es que me tiene muy preocupado, no quiero perder a mi hija.-

-hablare con ella Charlie, nos vemos.- colgué y me quede en el sillón.

Antes de darme cuenta ya era medio día, me levante y fui directamente a la escuela. Estacione mi auto enfrente de la escuela. Era una distancia razonable para que no me pudiera ver Bella. Espero quince minutos antes de que dieran el timbre que anunciaba la salida. Bella salió resignada a caminar, por un momento miro para donde yo me encontraba. Encendí lo más rápido el coche y aproveche que pasaba un camión para irme a su lado y ella no me viera.

Apenas aparque el coche Brena salió histérica de la casa.

-porque te has ido sin avisar, un día vas a hacer que me de un infarto.- dijo angustiada.

-solo recuerda que anda me puede pasar.-

-ese no es el punto…- no dijo mas y me abrazo. Lo entendí en cuanto ella me dejo ver el porqué.

Una vez su madre hizo casi lo mismo que yo, solo que ella no regreso pronto, si no un mes después, y eso porque la policía la busco.

-perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer.- le di un beso en su cabeza y entramos a la casa.

Alice me dijo que saldría por un rato a pasear, necesitaba despejar un poco su mente. Aprovechamos Brena y yo para que ella hablara con su madre y yo con Gian. Después de eso Brena me pidió que la dejara ver la tv. Un rato, accedí a eso y me fui a mi recamara. Casi una hora después baje.

-aun no llega la tía Alice.- me dijo al ver mi intención.

-oh…Brena en un rato más iré a hablar con Bella.-

-eso…es genial. Oh espero que te vaya de lo mejor. Imagínate si no la llevamos a panamá. Sería tan genial tenerlos juntos.- sus ojos estaban iluminados.

-no creo tener tanta suerte. La tuve una vez y la deje ir.-

-si es para ti…va a regresar.- dijo muy segura. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón y continúo viendo la tv.

-gracias.- dije inseguro

Regrese a mi cuarto y escuche música por un rato mientras llegaba la hora de ir con Bella. Varias horas después Alice por fin regreso a la casa. Lo único que me dijo fue que ya era hora de que fuera con Bella y que ya había pasado el incidente de su muñeca, Jacob la había llevado al hospital. Me enoje un poco por que no me quiso decir más. Camine con arrastrando mis pies a la puerta del garaje en donde mi volvo estaba guardado. Lo prendí y salí inmediatamente de la casa. Maneje rodeando la ciudad para que nadie me viera hasta llegar a la casa de Bella. El carro rojo de Jacob estaba estacionado en la entrada de la casa. Me baje y toque el timbre. Escuche que alguien salía por la puerta trasera, debía de ser Jacob. Bella finalmente abrió la puerta y mi corazón…si es que realmente lo tuviera de seguro volvería a latir con solo ver su hermoso rostro. Me embobe tanto en ella que me tarde en hablarle. Era como un sueño para mí volver a verla. Habían sido tantos meses sin ella, que sentía llevaba toda una vida sin ella. Sin su delicioso olor. Note que sus ojos estaban mojados, había evitado llorar. _Yo causaría esto_. Esperaba que no.

-Bella.- era la única palabra que decía y no me lastimaba

-que haces aquí.- pero las palabras de ella si me lastimaron. Sobre todo con su tono.

-se que te prometo que no volvería, pero Charlie me dijo que…-

-que…que me quería suicidar…que me corte las venas. Que Edward. Dime que te dijo Charlie.- su tono era tan hiriente.

-sí, hoy por la mañana me hablo después de que Jacob te dejo en la escuela, me pidió que viniera y… cuando me volvió a hablar hace rato diciéndome tu incidente…-

-no me digas que te sentiste halagado o importante porque pensaste que fue por ti.-

-yo jamás sentiría eso porque tú te dañaras.- las ideas que tenían sobre mi eran totalmente erróneas, pero yo lo había provocado.

-que hipócrita eres, tu escogiste irte y dejarme aquí. Además deja de fingir que te importo, sé que esto lo haces por Charlie. Conmigo no tienes que pretender algo que no eres, me lo dejaste bastante claro ese día. Ahora si no tienes más que decir te pido de favor que te vayas y no vuelvas.-

-si tengo algo más que decir. ¿Qué fue lo que paso entonces?- si pudiera llorar, le estaría llorando, le rogaría que me diera un abrazo para calmar este dolor que cada palabra que ella decía crecía mas.

-si te refieres a lo de la cortada, fue un accidente, le estaba preparando la comida a Jake y me descuide y me corte. Tu sabes que no soy buena con los cuchillos.- note que al principio trataba de ser grosera conmigo, pero al final no lo logro.

-si, ya sabía que Jake aquí estaba, su olor es…inconfundible.- no quise sonar celoso, después de todo que derecho tenía yo de reclamarle.

-entonces…- por primera vez me miro directo a los ojos y supe que ya la había perdido.

-ya me voy, veo que aquí sobro. Me alegra saber que estas bien Bella, y lo mejor es que no te afecto mi partida. Te deseo lo mejor en tu vida. Y no hagas nada tonto.-

-no soy tu Edward.- ya sabía que yo era un estúpido…pero a que venia que me compara con ella.

-que hice yo.-

-estar a mi lado. Vete Edward y hazme un favor, no regreses. Pero de ante mano te invito a mi funeral, solo hasta ese día podrás regresar. No quiero volver a verte.- no entendía su actitud, y me quería morir. Deseaba tanto morir en ese momento como jamás lo había deseado.

-claro, Bella. Hare lo que me pides. Siento haber venido e interrumpir tu vida. Última vez que lo hago.- reprimí las últimas palabras que le quería decir: te amo. Pero si ella ya me odiaba era mejor que así lo dejara.

Regrese a la mansión entre y me fui directamente a mi cuarto. Me encerré y desee con todas mis fuerzas ser humano. Solo para una cosa. Poder matarme…mis ganas de vivir en este mundo había terminado.

-ya está todo listo para partir. Brena espera en el coche.- dijo Alice entrando a la habitación.

-guardaste mis cosas.- pregunte, pues no la había visto entrar.

-si, vámonos.-

-pero antes…creo que deberías de hablar con Bella. Le hace falta una amiga, una a la que le pueda contar todo. Solo te pido que no pienses en nada de lo que te dice cuando este cerca.-

-seguro que puedes hacer esto.-

-si, después de todo casi no te veré y las veces que te vea espero que sepas como mantenerme alejado de mi mente.-

-lo hare. Gracias. Ya había visto que me decías esto…así que fui y le deje una carta a Bella. Ahora debe de estar leyéndola.-

-no quiero saber ya nada.- era tiempo de dejar de jugar al masoquista.

-tu vuelo y Gian te esperan.- no tuvo que decir más.

Tal como prometí a Chris, el martes por la noche llegamos a panamá. Gian era el más emocionado por nuestra llegada. En casa todo siguió igual. Deseaba ver a Carlisle y Esme. Pero podía esperar dos semanas. Tenía que llegar para el cumpleaños de Rosalie. Por fin nos reuniríamos después de meses separados. Aunque no nos lleváramos bien nos extrañábamos. Emmett me hablaba de vez en cuando, a veces y muy rara la vez en que Rosalie lo hacía, pero lo hacía.

Las dos semanas pasaron sumamente rápidas, con tantas actividades e los niños me alegre de no tener que dormir. Gian iba tan feliz porque por fin conocería a sus abuelitos Emmett y Rosalie fueron por nosotros al aeropuerto. No supe porque pero recordé cuando fuimos a Phoenix por Bella y terminando de pisar el maldito tapete de bienvenidos me entere de que James tenia a Bella…


	16. mentiras

Esta vez no me dieron una mala noticia, solo se alegraron de verme y de conocer finalmente a Gian. Solo mis padres y los que vinieron por nosotros sabían de mi llegada Alice no lo sabía. Me había costado muchísimo ocultárselo. Pero lo logre, no tardaba en tener una visión y me vería en la fiesta de Rosalie.

Llegue a la casa y mis padres se abalanzaron sobre mí. No dejaron de abrazarme casi media hora después. De ser humano me hubieran asfixiado. Al instante Alice danzo alrededor de ellos pidiendo que la dejaran abrazarme, minutos después lo hicieron.

-enseguida vengo.- dijo soltándome. Le quería preguntar de Jasper. Y como vi que todos se habían esfumado de la sala, la seguí.

Entre a su habitación, tenia prendida la computadora y tenía una conversación con Bella.

-dile que pienso en Tanya como pareja.- indique en tono exigente. Después de leer la conversación que estaba teniendo con ella.

-pero…-

-pero eso la ayudara. Hazlo. Por favor.-

-así que de eso se trata, mentirle para que te odie y prefiera estar con el chucho.-

-no se trata de eso… te llama. Dile lo que te dije.- Bella estaba muy atenta a la conversación que sostenía con Alice, y le estaba creyendo todo lo que decía.

-está bien.- no dijo mas y lo escribió. Bella se tardo un poco en contestar, pero me sorprendió su respuesta. "ya se había tardado" que quería decir con eso. Alice me adivino el pensamiento y se lo pregunto. El final de la conversación terminó con mi poca cordura. "solo con Jake me divierto". Era un golpe bajo y aunque Alice no quisiera leí toda la conversación.

-y Jasper.-

-veo que quiere regresar, pero no veo cuando.-

-le has hablado.-

-no, el no quería que lo interrumpiera.-

-y con quien esta.-

-parece raro, pero no me deja ver.-

-sabes que no tarda en volver, es mucho tiempo lejos de ti.-

-lo sé. Lo extraño mucho.-

-bajemos, Rosalie nos quiere abajo ya. Además Gian esta como loco, esperando que le enseñes a danzar como tú. Quiere mostrarle eso cuando regrese a Chris.-

-me encanta tu vida ahora. No dire más. No quiero arruinar esto.- me sonrió y me abrazo. Bajamos a la sala, donde Gian lo esperaba saltando y girando alrededor de Rosalie. No creía lo que veía, su mirada reflejaba brillo. Uno diferente al que aparecía cada vez que veía a Emmett.

-Edward…tener aquí a Gian es un gran regalo. Tener un niño al cual voy a poder ver crecer es…magnifico.- claro que Rosalie no sabía en cuanto Gian decidiera que era tiempo de convertirse lo haríamos. No era necesario adivinar su reacción al saber esto.-

-si, será genial. Para todos.- lo último lo dije mirando a Esme. Sabía que Rosalie no era la única que tenía la esperanza de tener descendencia.

Esme me dedico una de sus más hermosas sonrisas y me envolvió en un abrazo. La quería como mi madre y ella lo sabía. Después de todo es la mujer que ha estado presente relativamente toda mi vida.

Fue una noche realmente entretenida. Y yo fui el único que "adulto" esa noche. Les tuve que poner un alto a sus actividades recreativas con Gian, cuando vi que bostezaba de cansancio. Fui y lo lleve a su cama. Detrás de mi fueron Esme, Rosalie y Alice. Me miraron como si fuera un experto en lo que hacía.

-vaya. Hijo, nadie lo pudo haber hecho más perfecto que tu, la forma en que lo arropaste sin que se despertara fue sensacional. – dijo Esme con ojos llenos de mero orgullo.

Rosalie solo pensó para ella: Edward seria un grandioso padre. Sabía que ese pensamiento debía de alegrarme, pero en lugar de eso, solo me hizo sentir más miserable.

-me voy con los chicos.- dije saliendo de la habitación. Las tres mujeres se quedaron velando los sueños de Gian.

Carlisle y Emmett estaban afuera jugando a lanza y chacha entre ellos, para poder jugar hacía falta Jasper. Me uní a ellos e hicimos más largos los pases. Duramos así hasta el amanecer. El ruido de los pájaros y la naturaleza en si, era algo que me hacía sentir vivo. Cuando escuchamos que por fin decidieron dejar el cuarto de Gian y bajar fuimos a donde ellas estaban.

Como si de una familia (normal) se tratara nos sentamos en el comedor, pero no para comer. No. Solo platicar, era lo que hacíamos siempre. Y así estábamos, tranquilamente platicando hasta que Alice, que estaba a mi lado tuvo una visión. Una en donde Bella decidía no ir a la escuela y se iba a nuestro prado. Alice no preocupo por ello. Lo único que esa decisión podría provocar y eso si se enteraba Charlie, era un regaño.

-lo siento.-

-está bien.-

Continuamos con nuestra actividad, pero una nueva visión llego a mi mente. Bella no estaba sola en el prado, pero eso no era lo peor, si no lo que pasaría después…

**Bella p.v. **

Me gire lentamente para comprobar mi teoría, y lamentablemente era cierta. Laurent se había acercado más a mí. Yo por mi parte, lo único que pude hacer fue levantarme lo más rápido que pude y caminar hacia tras, pero sin dejar de verlo. De cualquiera forma hiciera lo que hiciera el era un vampiro y eso era una desventaja para mí.

-te hice una pregunta…en donde esta Edward.-

-el…el no.- en ese momento en ruido me desconcentro. Menee la cabeza y me concentre en darle una respuesta a Laurent.

-bueno, en donde están todos los Cullen, pase por su casa y no había nadie.-

-se mudaron.-

-¿todos? ¿Incluso Edward? Enserio no está aquí contigo.- pregunto bastante sorprendido. Es que al ver que tú seguías aquí pensé que Edward lo hacía también.-

-no. el no se encuentra. Se fue con su novia Tanya de paseo.-

-perdón. Que es lo que acabas de decir.- pregunto confundido Laurent

-Edward ahora está con Tanya.- dije firmemente

-Tanya Denali.-se pregunto a si mismo rascándose su barba.

-y porque te dejo.- pregunto minuciosamente.

-no me amaba. Solo se dejo de sentir cariño por mí.-

-¡pero por supuesto! Como uno de nosotros iba a amar a una humana… después de todo tú eras algo así como su mascota no.-

-si. Se podría decir que era eso.- sus palabras me había hecho más daño del que aparente

-y los demás vienen a visitarte con frecuencia. O te olvidaron y remplazaron con Tanya.-

-Edward vino hace poco, Alice llega en tres días.- me aventure a decir.

-así que aun te tiene…bueno no. Realmente no. Ya que si sintiera algo, por mínimo que fuera por ti, no te dejaría aquí. Desprotegida. Después de todo no debes de significar nada en absoluto para el.-

-a que viniste.- pregunte con arrogancia

-la verdad…no era a visitar a los Cullen.-

-ah no. Entonces, porque no te quedaste en Alaska con los demás.-

-alguien vino a mí a pedirme un favor. Que me fue imposible no poder contestar.-

-de que se trata.-

-veras, hace como un año mi amiga perdió a su pareja y ella ahora quiere venganza.- el nombre de Victoria vino a mi mente en un flash.

-que clase de favor.- pregunte estúpidamente. Como si no supiera que lo que quería Victoria era matarme.

-una tan fácil que no me negué, ni siquiera dude.-

-cual.- exigí

-secuestrarte y llevarte con ella. Pero sabes. Creo que voy q tener que quedarle mal.( empezó a caminar hacia mí, tiempo al que yo me moví también para atrás rápido) hace días que no me alimento. Y tu querida. Hueles deliciosamente.-

-no…no puedes. Edward y Alice irán tras de ti.-

-quizá Alice, pero no me preocupo por esa insignificante criaturita. Y estoy seguro que Edward estará agradecido conmigo por borrar de la tierra su pequeño error o desliz.- sonreía malévolamente.

-Alice no está sola.-

-quizá Jasper de algo de lucha. Pero créeme…podre con ellos dos. Ya que Carlisle no pelea al igual que Esme y a Rosalie no le simpatizabas mucho que digamos, y Emmett haría lo que su señora dijera.-

El tenía razón. Pero confiaba en Alice y Jasper, y por más raro que fuera lo hacia también con Edward.

-piensa lo que te dé la gana.- trate de sonar como si no me importara.

-lo hago desde antes de que nacieras. Ahora. Te ofrezco dos opciones. La primera nos conviene a los dos. Dejas que tome tu sangre y te aseguro…garantizo una muerte rápida y casi sin dolor. La segunda es que me das un poco de tu sangre y te llevo media muerta con Victoria quien te matara lenta y dolorosamente. Así que dime Bella. Cual opción será.-

No supe porque pero la idea de terminar mi vida casi instantáneamente sonaba bien. No tenía ganas de vivir y tenía razón Laurent en todo lo que había dicho. A Edward no le importaría mi muerte. Y lo sentiría por mis padres pero ellos no sufrían lo que yo.

-claro que también podría ser un poco maldito y darte la inmortalidad que tanto rechazaba Edward para ti.- sus palabras hicieron que mis comisuras se doblaran en una media sonrisa.

-no. Prefiero morir. Para que vivir eternamente si al que amo esta con otra mujer. Mátame Laurent.- me forcé en que mi voz no se quebrara al decir mis últimas palabras.

-yo solo sigo ordenes.- me sonrió y se acerco hacia mí. No me moví a pesar de que mi instinto me decía que corriera lo más lejos posible.

Laurent ya estaba enfrente de mí, alzo su mano con la que me quito el pelo del cuello echándolo hacia atrás. Delicadamente movió ligeramente mi cuello hacia el lado contrario de donde él se encontraba. Su cara se fue acercando a mi cuello. Por mi parte lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos y no pensar en lo que estaba por ocurrir. Cuando sus labios chocaron contra la piel de mi cuello supe que era hora.

-aun te amo Edward.- suspire para mí. Dándome con eso fuerza para no escapar de lo que me esperaba.

-yo siempre te eh amado.- escuche dentro de mi mente la mentira que mas deseaba escuchar. En mi último momento de vida imagine la voz de Edward respondiéndome a mi pobre juramento.

Había sido tan estúpida en no haberlo detenido la última vez. Ahora lo pagaría con creces. Los dientes de Laurent se estrellaron contra la piel de mi cuello y justo cuando estaba por penetrarlo se alejo y yo abrí mis ojos de trancazo. Y no di crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. Lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro en milésimas de segundo…


	17. precipitacion

Apenas termine de ver la visión me levante y salí corriendo hacia Forks. Me importaría muy poco si Bella me odiaba, pero no dejaría que Laurent se acercara a ella. Al poco tiempo Alice me alcanzo junto con Emmett. Mentalmente se comunico conmigo "Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie se quedan a cuidar a Gian. Emmett y yo venimos a ayudarte."

No le conteste, sabía que se lo agradecía. Me concentre en mi destino. Eso era. Bella era mi destino. Tenía que estar con ella y más que tener. Quería estar a su lado por la eternidad. Me importaba poco mi sueño de ser padre, tío o cualquier cosa si no era con Bella a mi lado.

No la perdería, no esta vez. Haría lo posible por legar antes de que Laurent la lastimara. Y si llegara tarde… ¿y si llegaba demasiado tarde? Fácil encontraría a Laurent y a Victoria. Los mataría y después iría a Italia para terminar con mi vida.

Correr por los bosques ayudaba a mi frustración de no estar cerca de Bella. Pero sabía que en cuanto llegara enmendaría mis errores. En mi mente ideaba el plan para descuartizar a Laurent. Como se había atrevido a estar tan siquiera un maldito kilometro cerca de ella. Todo esto era mi culpa. Antes de irme debí de asegurar el área en donde Bella vivía, dejarla desprotegida, para que cualquier estúpido, maldito vampiro llegara y…

-Edward, tienes que calmarte.- dijo Alice

-trato, pero no puedo. Todo esto es mi culpa, además…que Jacob no estaba a su lado.-

-si, pero no en la escuela, y eso es lo que todos piensan, excepto en la escuela, Mike sabe que está enferma de la panza porque la vio ir a la enfermería.- lo que decía Alice no tenia coherencia.

Bella era la humana que más resistencia tenia a la comida, era casi imposible que algo le hiciera daño. Una rara la vez que se enfermaba de eso. De hecho en todo el tiempo que estuve con ella solo se enfermo una vez, y eso porque todo el pueblo se había enfermado de lo mismo.

-que es lo que piensa Mike.- le exigí, Alice ya sabía que era lo que me formulaba como respuesta.

-piensa lo mismo que tu- me dijo triste y avergonzada.

-porque…que lo hace a "él" pensar eso.- le exigí

-es que…Mike ah visto muy seguido a Jake en la casa de Bella y se la pasa ahí todo el día, y últimamente la ah visto con más hambre.-

-creo que es suficiente.- dije severamente

-que.- Alice se paró en seco

-porque te paras.- me regrese a donde ella se quedo, Emmett hizo lo mismo.

-no la vas a ayudar solo porque esta emb…

-no, yo decía que era suficiente de los pensamientos de Mike, y tú fuiste la que se paro, ahora muévete que se nos hace tarde.-

-vaya que la amas hermano, para salvarla aun cargando el hijo de otro.- el comentario de Emmett no me hizo nada de gracia, lo ignore y me eche a correr.

El pedazo de corazón que aun colgaba, lenta y dolorosamente caía. El solo hecho de que Bella, mi Bella estuviera con otro de cualquier forma me dolía, y saber que había estado de "esa" forma me desgarraba algo dentro de mí. Y aunque el responsable de ese engendro era Jacob yo sería el que la rescatara. Como podía dejarla sola, dejar que fuera hasta el prado.

Ya no pensaba coherentemente, solo sabía que amaba a Bella y que odiaba a Jacob Black. Y la salvaría a costa de mi propia...si se podía llamar vida.

Mi mente no dejaba de pasar una y otra vez cuando ella en sus sueños lo llamaba. Me sentía tan idiota por no haberlo visto antes. Ahora entendía que el coqueteo que una vez ella hizo para sacar información sobre mí, no era realmente solo para eso, ella se beneficiaba.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo pensar de Bella. No quería pensar mal de ella, no quería pensar en ella teniendo hijos de Jacob, ni de nadie más. Dios, justamente hoy me sentía tan egoísta. No quería que nadie siquiera la mirara, quería que fuera mía. Pero nunca lo seria, me odiaba. Estaba preñada de Jacob, que mas razón obvia necesitaba para darme cuenta de que nunca me amo.

Quien amaría a un monstruo. Nadie. Estúpido fui al pensar que alguien como Bella podría sentir cariño, amor o algo por mí. Ahora lo único que esperaba era que no se enojara porque iba a salvarla, a ella y a su…hijo.

Me incomodaba tanto pensar así, que le veía el lado bueno de que nadie pudiera leer la mente más que yo. Tenía tan claro lo que haría terminado esto. Ir con mis padres, despedirme "porque me iba a panamá" ir a llevar a Gian y despedirme de Brena. Como me hubiera gustado verla crecer. Después tomaría el vuela a Florencia y de ahí me iría a Volterra. No esperaría a hacer una concesión con ellos, iría rápidamente a lo seguro. Me expondría en sus calles para que llegara ágilmente y me cortaran la cabeza…bueno no era exigente, que me cortaran lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando dejara de vivir al instante en este mundo, en un mundo sin mi Bella.

Sentí un golpe, fue tan fuerte que me derribo. Enseguida supe de quien provenía, debía de haberme ahorrado mis pensamientos hasta que estuviera lejos de Alice. Y si lo vi es que es definitivo.

-eres un idiota Edward. Como piensas hacerme esto, no solo a mí, a todos. Que no me quieres.-

-Alice, sabes que si, pero ya no tengo una razón…tu aun tienes a Jasper. Emmett a Rosalie, Carlisle a Esme y Tanya a Chris. Todo tienen a su razón, la mía ya no puedes ser mía. Y nunca la podre olvidar.-

-hermano, no hagas cosas por impulso. Piensa bien las cosas, tú no eres así.-

Emmett jamás había tomado el papel de hermano mayor, porque literalmente lo era en edad. Su cara y su voz me dejaban ver que yo estaba mal en mis pensamientos.

-sigamos.- dije levantándome y corriendo aun mas rápido para no toparme con ellos.

Algo presionaba en mi pecho y me daba la impresión de que no llegaría. Pronto seria la hora en que Alice vio a Laurent llegar a la casa y nosotros apenas entrabamos a E.U.A.

Alice tuvo otra visión, faltaban, estaba casi seguro diez minutos par que Laurent llegara adonde Bella estaba. En eso diez minutos no lograría llegar, quizá en quince. Rogaba que ella fuera inteligente y me ganara tiempo para poder salvarla.

Los minutos pasaban más rápido conforme me acercaba a mi destino. Dios se me hacia eterno poder llegar ahí. Justamente al entrar a Forks, Alice me detuvo.

-espera, Emmett y yo iremos detrás de Laurent y lo tomaremos, ya hemos visto como te pones. Tu solo llega y toma a Bella.- no espere mas y los deje atrás haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

Llegue al prado y la vi, tan cercas de Laurent. Vi como Laurent camino hacia ella y le dijo sínicamente: yo solo sigo órdenes. Avanzo un paso más y a velocidad vampiro beso su cuello, me lleno de ira que corrí hacia él, antes de estrellarme con el Bella dijo las palabras más poderosas en mi mundo. Como 4 palabras cambian el rumbo del universo, de mi universo. Me atreví a contestarle.

-yo siempre te eh amado.- ella no lo noto. Pero llegue antes de que el estúpido de Laurent penetrara la piel de Bella. Con mis fuerzas y todo empeño lo tome. Lo arrastre hasta veinte metros de distancia de ella. El quiso moverse pero no lo deje y le zafé un brazo que salió volando.

Entonces mi ira se desato, todas mis emociones reprimidas salieron, en menos de un segundo le había arrancado ferozmente la cabeza a Laurent, pobre idiota no supo ni que lo golpeo. Para cuando llegaron mis hermanos Bella acaba de abrir sus ojos, yo iba camino hacia ella.

-llévatela, nosotros nos deshacemos de él.- dijo Alice a velocidad vampiro.

Emmett que había llegado antes que Alice, había visto a distancia como había matado ágilmente a Laurent, así que su pensamiento no me sorprendió "y que nadie se meta con mi hermanito, caray. Creo que Edward le gano a Jasper en eficacia" seguía rascándose la cabeza e intentando hacer los mismos movimientos que yo.

Todo esto paso mientras yo caminaba decididamente hacia Bella, apenas su mano se acercaba a su rostro para limpiara las lagrimas que acababan de salir. Su mirada estaba fija en mí. Me quedaba menos de un metro de distancia para estar con ella cuando se rápidamente cambio de dirección su mano y se la llevo a su vientre. Se giro y vomito. "nauseas matutinas". No debía sorprenderme, era algo normal. No debía de tener mucho tiempo.

-lo mejor es que te lleve a….- dije apenas ella acabo de vomitar

-no a mi casa.- dijo aun agachada.

-te parece a mi casa.- pregunte muy tímidamente. No quería que tuviera problemas con Jacob por mi culpa.

-si.- apenas contesto vi como empezó a tambalearse y la sostuve antes de que callera en sus desechos. La cargue y corrí a la mansión.

Todas las habitaciones tenían cama, menos la mía, y no me sentía cómodo llevándola a otra, así que la lleve al ático, ahí estaba mi cama. Bueno la que debía de ir en mi cuarto. Alice había pasado a darle una limpiada al cuarto antes de llegar al prado, lo sabía por el olor reciente a limpiador. La deje suavemente en la cama. No debía de tener ningún movimiento brusco en los primeros meses.

-perdóname por haber venido. Pero no podía dejar que Laurent te dañara.-

-porque me pides perdón.- me miraba sin sentimiento

-tú me pediste que no volviera, no hasta tu funeral, pero no podi…

-no digas mas. Gracias Edward.- no dejaba de tocarse el vientre y yo solo me sentía más incomodo.

-puedes venir a esta casa cuando quieres y utilizarla para lo que desees. No ahí ningún problema. Ahora no quiero dejarte sola en esta condición, así que Alice se quedara al igual que Emmett.-

-ya te vas.-

-si, no quiero incomodarte o darte problemas con Jacob. Debes de cuidar mejor tu alimentación. Es primordial en los primeros meses.- dije al recordar que Mike veía que comía puro hotcake.

-que…-su voz era pastosa por el vomito. No termino de decir cuando me pare. Sabía que me quería decir "que te importa" así que me ahorre mis comentarios y camine hacia la puerta.

-espera Edward. Se honesto por una vez en tu…maldita existencia y dime…dime si me quisiste.-

-eso no ayuda en nada ahora. Cada quien ya tiene su vida. Cuídate Bella.- abrí la puerta, como me dolió girar la perilla, como si al alejarme me atravesaran dagas por todo el cuerpo. Y al deje. De nuevo. Alice me miro incrédula cuando llegue a la cocina.

-por favor Edward, no lo hagas.-

-adiós Alice, siempre serás mi hermana favorita.- le dije dándole un beso en la frente.- y por favor no le digas nada a Esme ni a Carlisle.- camine a la sala en donde estaba Emmett sentado mirando la tv. Cuando me vio se paro y me abrazo.

-no lo hagas hermano.- de verdad le veía triste

-gracias por todo Emmett.- le di un golpe de camarada y salí de la casa.

Iba a ir por Gian y llevarlo a panamá, pero Alice le llamaría a Carlisle para que me detuviera, así que me fui directo a Seattle. Compre el boleto para ir a Florencia y fui a llamar a mis padres.

-Edward. Que haces hijo.- contesto Carlisle, no sabía de qué hablaba y no me revelaría.-

-de que hablas.-

-no me estás hablando de la casa, porque no te quedaste con Isabella.-

-no puedo papá, ya es de otro hombre. Solo te hablaba para decirte que me voy de nuevo, no puedo llevar a Gian, dile a Rosalie que lo haga. Carlisle, gracias por haber convertido, por ti conocí a Bella y por ello te estaré eternamente agradecido.-

-hijo, me alegra que veas esta maldición como algo bueno.-

-ahora si no es molestia pásame a Esme.- lo cual hizo sin cuestionar.

-Edward…- empezó Esme

-gracias por haberme querido como a un hijo. Y apoyarme siempre. Te estaré siempre agradecido. Te quiero mamá.-

-y yo a ti mi querido Edward.- con su voz hacia que sintiera su abrazo.

-quisiera hablar con Gian. Adiós mamá.-

-adiós Edward.-

-tío Eddie.-la pequeña y angelical voz de Gian sono al otro lado

-Gian, sabes que te amo. Y espero que seas un gran hombre algún día, y es una lástima que no te pueda ver crecer, ya sabes que puedes escoger que ser y con lo que escojas todos estaremos felices por tu decisión. Recuerda lo que te enseñe y sobre todo lo mucho que te quiero.-

-claro que hare todo eso, tío. Y yo también te quiero mucho. Cuando vas a volver.- su pregunta me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-no…lo sé. Dios. Te quise como a mi propio hijo.-

-lo sé. Adiós.-

-adiós.- escuche que Carlisle hablaba con Alice, entonces le quito el teléfono a l Gian. Y grito frenéticamente. Colgué.

Marque al celular de Brena. Sono tres veces antes de que contestara.

-si.-

-soy Edward.-

-hola, te extraño, cuando vuelven.-

-de eso quería hablarte. Las cosas no resultan ya bien para mí y lo mejor es terminar con esto. Quiero que sepas Brena que más que una sobrina te quise como a mi hija. No lo que daría por que así fuera, entre otras cosas. Te quiero.-

-Edward porque me dices estas cosas.-

-me voy y no voy a volver. Y solo quería que quedara claro el amor que te tengo. Recuerda que siempre contaras con mi familia para lo que sea. Si decides ser humana ellos te ayudaran con lo que puedan. Y si eres vampiros puedes mudarte con ellos. Y tener una vida feliz. Recuerda los buenos momentos que tuvimos, y sobretodo…mi amor. Te quiero.-

-y…y yo a ti.- dijo sollozando.

-adiós Brena mía.-

-nos vemos Edward.- colgué

Faltaba una persona de despedirme, pero el vuelo estaba por salir. No tarde en escribirle un corto mensaje a Rosalie y a Jasper. Tire el celular y me subí al avión…


	18. aun te amo edward

Tenía tantas emociones encontradas. Lo único que quería hacer era correr a abrazarlo. Decirle que lo amaba y no me importaba que estuviera con Tanya. Pero me congele. Me iba a limpiar las lágrimas para verme un poco más decente cuando todas mis sensaciones y sentimientos se encontraron. Lo último que había comido, y no recordaba cuando había sido eso. Quería salir. Me dolió el estomago y deje salir todo. Me agache y deje que se liberara todo.

-lo mejor es que te lleve a….- su hermosa voz. Como la extrañaba.

-no a mi casa.- quería estar con él. Y no quería que Charlie se enterara que había faltado a la escuela.

-te parece a mi casa.- su tono me sorprendió

-si.- quise pararme pero el mareo me gano. Por suerte Edward estaba ahí para sostenerme. Me cargo y corrió a su casa. Como si necesitara más razones para vomitar.

Lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y aferrarme a él. No tardamos mucho en llegar a la mansión. Pasamos por su habitación, pero me llevo al ático, jamás había ido ahí. Quizá no quería que llenara de mi olor su cuarto y Tanya se enojara porque estuve ahí. No tardo el romper el silencio.

-perdóname por haber venido. Pero no podía dejar que Laurent te dañara.-

-porque me pides perdón.- no entendía lo que decía. Era como si me lo dijese para que no me molestara, y como podía hacer eso si me acaba de salvar la vida.

-tú me pediste que no volviera, no hasta tu funeral, pero no podi…- ahora supe porque, uno de mis tantos errores.

-no digas mas. Gracias Edward.- el dolor abdominal volvió. Debía de haberme de enfermado de algo en la escuela.

-puedes venir a esta casa cuando quieres y utilizarla para lo que desees. No hay ningún problema. Ahora no quiero dejarte sola en esta condición, así que Alice se quedara al igual que Emmett.-

-ya te vas.- su actitud me era muy confusa, jamás se había comportado tan ajeno a mí, ni cuando fue a mi casa.

-si, no quiero incomodarte o darte problemas con Jacob. Debes de cuidar mejor tu alimentación. Es primordial en los primeros meses.- no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era de lo que hablaba.

-que…- en lugar de contestarme camino hacia la puerta y me dejo sin contestación

-espera Edward. Se honesto por una vez en tu…maldita existencia y dime…dime si me quisiste.- si no se lo preguntaba hoy, no volvería a tener otra oportunidad. Y de verdad necesitaba saber la verdad.

-eso no ayuda en nada ahora. Cada quien ya tiene su vida. Cuídate Bella.- no sé por qué, pero cuando salió sentí que no lo volvería a ver.

El estomago me estaba matando, no entendía que podría tener. Me levante y fui al baño que estaba en el pasillo y volví a vomitar. Regrese a la cama y me recosté. Pensé "eso me pasa por inventar que estaba enferma".

Había sido agotador todo lo sucedido. Lo supe cuando mis pesados parpados pesados se cerraban. Dormida repase todo lo que me dijo Edward. No supe porque, fue como si tuviera que darme cuenta de algo. Pero no lo hice.

Un par de manos heladas me movieron suavemente. Debía de ser Alice, abrí lentamente mis ojos.

-hola.- me levante y la abrace, esperaba que no le importara el olor a vomito.

-porque no me lo habías dicho.- me dijo muy seria.

-decirte que.- era yo o todos lo Cullen actuaban raro.

-cuanto tienes.- ¿dinero?

-cuanto tengo de que.- no entendía nada. Quizá estaba tendiendo una pesadilla.

-el…de embarazo.- de solo pensar en eso se me hizo chinita la piel.

-perdón. Yo no estoy embarazada. Como puedes pensar eso de mi Alice.-

-tus nauseas matutinas. Y has pasado mucho tiempo con Jacob.-

-Alice, ni siquiera dejo que me dé un beso en la mejilla, como esperas que me deje embarazada con eso.-

-Mike lo pensó…entonces no estás embarazada.-

-no.- me indigne ante el pensamiento de Alice.

-y a que se debe todo eso.-

-debí de comer algo en mal estado en la escuela.- espere a que contestara, pero Alice se quedo congelada. Debía de tener una visión.

-oh dios.- grito alarmante.

-que pasa.-

-antes que nada. Bella lo que dijiste en el prado era verdad.-

-si, Alice a Jacob lo veo como mi amigo, mejor amigo. Pero al único hombre que amo y amare será a Edward. Aunque él no me ame.-

-entonces muévete. Tenemos cosas que hacer. Porque si no tu amor será historia.-

-de que hablas.-

-primero, ya son las tres de la tarde, tu padre debe de estar en la comisaria, le decimos que Edward tuvo un accidente en Alaska con nuestros primos. Y lo vas a visitar. Después de eso, nos vamos a Seattle y tomamos el primer vuelo a Volterra.- apenas le iba a preguntar porque haríamos eso cuando la palabra _Volterra_ resonó en mi cabeza.

La pequeña conversación que tuvimos el día de mi cumpleaños, pero no entendía porque iba con ellos.

-porque Alice.-no entendía porque hacia eso.

-por todo lo que te eh preguntado.- al fin entendí sus palabras cuando me dejo en la cama. Pensaba que estaba embarazada de Jacob y aun así me salvo.

Que más pruebas quería de su amor.

-Alice…el me ama verdad.-

-si, no sé porque se empeña en mentirte y alejarte. Venia decidió a estar contigo, pero por la mentira esa. Ahora va a cavar su tumba.-

-que hacemos sentadas, vámonos.- todo lo que hacía afectaba a Edward, como no lo había visto.

Emmett ya estaba en el asiento de atrás del auto de Alice, arranco como alma que lleva el diablo y en menos de tres minutos estaba en la comisaria. Alice bajo conmigo.

-tienes que mostrarte convincente. Edward tuvo un accidente y está muy grave. –

-si, ve… ¿resultara?-

-si.- camine hacia el cuartito que decía sheriff y entre. Ahí estaba Charlie relajado tomando café.

-Bella. Que haces aquí.- dije parándose y saludando a Alice.

-es Edward papá. Tuvo un accidente y está muy grave, Esme mando a Alice por mí. Tengo que ir.-

-claro, no te preocupes, yo arreglo en la escuela. Vete, ten.- me iba a dar dinero cuando Alice interrumpió.

-Charlie, mamá se enojaría profundamente si dejara que pagaras algo, después de todo nosotros venimos por Bella.- le sonrió y devolvió la mano de Charlie con todo y dinero.

-Alice, espero de corazón que tu hermano se recupere. Llámenme en cuanto lleguen.- me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, el me abrazo fuertemente, como si no me fuera a ver y me susurro un te quiero al oído.

-gracias papá. Le podrías avisar a Jake.-

-hazlo tu.- me gire y lo vi bastante furico. No sabía que hacer. Alice se despidió de Charlie y me saco de su oficina. Me jalo hasta afuera de la comisaria, en donde Emmett ya estaba fuera del auto con los brazos cruzados. Jacob venía detrás de nosotras.

-que paso Bella, porque no fuiste a clases y porque no me avisaste. Tienes apagado el celular.-

-tengo varios problemas ahora Jake y necesito que confíes en ellos y en mi. Tengo que irme ahora pero cuando vuelva, hablamos. Ok.-

-a dónde vas.-

-por Edward, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicaciones.- Alice se había alejado hasta llegar a la puerta del piloto. Jacob se acerco y me agarro la mano.

-no vayas por él. No te quiere y yo…yo te amo. Por favor no me dejes.- sus palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría, me quede congelada, no sabía que decirle.

-Bella, ya nos tenemos que ir.- dijo apurándome Emmett.

-Jake, siempre te deje en claro lo que yo sentía por ti. Sabes que…de verdad me tengo que ir. Hablamos cuando regrese.-

-entonces lo prefieres a él.-

-sabes que si.- le solté la mano y Emmett me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara. La cerró y él se metió por la de atrás. Alice se hecho en reversa y salimos de Forks. La mirada de Jake me acechaba. Era como si no me entendiera. Y eso lo entristecía.

Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en Jake, ya tendría tiempo cuando regresara. Por el momento todos mis pensamientos eran para Edward.

-entonces no está con Tanya.- pregunte minutos después.

-claro que no, hermanita, el siempre te amo solo a ti.- respondió Emmett dándome una palmadita en el hombro, me gire para sonreírle.

-porque me dijiste eso.-Le reclame a Alice.

-el me dijo que lo hiciera, además no todo era mentira. Vive con ella en panamá y tienen hijos.- hijos. Edward jamás me había dicho que quería tener hijos. Una vez que le pregunto me dijo que no pensaba en eso. Pues para él era imposible tenerlos.

-como que…tiene hijos.- pregunte bastante triste.

-tranquila hermanita, no los tuvieron en común. Tanya se junto con un humano que tiene hijos y Edward es la niñera de ellos. Pero los quiere como si fueran propios y ellos a él lo adoran.- Emmett mostraba una cara de saberlo todo y restarle importancia a lo que dijo Alice.

-tal como dijo Emmett son las cosas Bella.- fue lo último que dijo Alice. En ese instante llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle.

Alice camino tomada de mi mano hacia la fila para tomar el vuelo 865 a Italia, mientras Emmett estacionaba el auto y sacaba las maletas. No entendía de quienes eran las maletas, ellos recién habían llegado…no entendía nada.

-una maleta es tuya y otra es de Edward.- me aclaro Alice cuando Emmett llego con ellas.

-como es que…-

-cuando dormías.- claro. Subimos al avión.

Me tenían custodiada, como si quisiera escapar. Emmett a mi lado derecho y Alice al izquierdo. Apenas podía moverme, del lado de Emmett, claro está. Despego el avión y me sentí un poco mas aliviada.

Emmett empezó por contarme lo que había hecho en su casa con Rosalie, se limito a decirme las cosas que hicieron fuera de la cama. Le agradecí a Alice cuando lo detuvo, pues estaba por contarme una aventura del él y Rosalie en un teléfono público de un pueblo a la afueras de su casa.

El estomago seguía matándome, Alice me ofreció una pastilla y me la tome, después a los dos minutos me dio otra, dijo que me ayudaría bastante. De rato sentí mucho sueño.

Que mala jugada, me habían dado una pastilla para dormir. Por lo que me pase casi diez horas inconsciente. Cuando desperté, faltaban dos horas para llegar y estaba por amanecer.

-que es lo que vamos a hacer para salvar a Edward.- pregunte apenas abrí los ojos.

-tú y Emmett irán a la plaza en donde Edward piensa hacer su escena. Mientras yo los sigo con el coche. Pero especialmente tú, cuando lo tengan cerca te irás con él y le dirás la verdad. Emmett, el hará de escolta por si algún Vulturi llega y quiere hacer un escándalo.- parecía simple, pero por algo sabía que no lo seria.

-creo que sería más fácil si corro por las calles menos transitadas y la cargo…- Emmett le seguía dando ideas a Alice de cómo hacer la ruta de llagada más rápida. Yo lo único que hacía era tener fija mi vista en la ventanilla del avión.

Como es que habíamos llegado a tal extremo en menos de una semana. Tantas cosas que jamás me llegue a imaginar que pasarían.

Dieron por fin las indicaciones para aterrizar. Alice me indico quedarme con Emmett. Y eso hice. Apenas el avión dejo de moverse Alice se paro y salió de aquí. Emmett y yo nos bajamos un poco después. Fuimos a recoger las maletas y salimos al encuentro de Alice. Emmett me tenía agarrada de la mano. Y le agradecí por ello, pues las nauseas volvieron y me sentía débil. No tardo mucho en aparecer en coche como de carrera, que sutilmente se abrió enfrente de nosotros la puerta del copiloto y a cajuela. Alice me grito que me metiera.

Casi dos horas después estábamos cerca de Volterra. Y la forma en al que manejaba Alice no ayudaba a mi condición. Sabía que las nausees de hoy se debían a los nervios de no llegar a tiempo a salvar a Edward. Tenía tantos nervios que me sudaban las manos.

-ves ese puntito marrón.- pregunto Emmett, gire mi cabeza a la derecha y me guie por el dedo de Emmett. Apenas lo podía distinguir el puntito.

-si.-

-eso es Volterra.- sentí una onda de alivio

-cuanto falta para que haga su escena.- pregunte

-veinte minutos.- contesto algo estresada Alice.

-y en cuanto llegamos.-

-dieciocho minutos.-

No conocía Volterra pero algo me decía que no iba a ser fácil llegar a donde él estaba. Y mucho menos en dos minutos. Confiaba que Emmett me ayudara.

Si las horas del vuelo se me habían hecho eternas no se comparaban con los dieciocho minutos que pase en el auto sin poder hacer anda.


	19. ¿el final?

Todo el vuelo mantuve cerrados mis ojos. Recordando lo feliz que fui una vez que estuve con Bella. Evitaba recordar mis errores. En mi último día solo quería recordar lo hermoso de mi vida: Bella.

La azafata venia a preguntarme cada dos horas si deseaba algo. Yo solo me limitaba en contestarle con mi mano y meneando la cabeza.

Las imágenes que tenia de Bella conmigo se repetían en mi cabeza, pero llego un momento en el cual mi cara se cambio a la de Jacob. Como fui tan ciego…y al mismo tiempo egoísta y tonto.

Me deje llevar por el miedo, por la inseguridad. Y solo termine hiriéndome. Extrañamente no me arrepiento de nada. Sabía que conocer a Bella y arriesgarme a conocerla fue lo más extraordinario de mi larga existencia.

Además… nunca tuve la intención de convertirla, y eventualmente ella envejecería y mo…me costaba tanto decir esa palabra y mas pensando en Bella.

Culpa, arrepentimiento, cobardía, ira, enojo…cuantas emociones tenia. Todas me resultaban tan impropias y vacías. Sin embargo yo me sentía lleno de ellas.

El vuelo llegaba a su fin, como mi vida. Si hubiera sido más inteligente esto resultara tan diferente. Era obvio que Bella no debía de estar conmigo. Prueba de ello: el hijo que tendría con Jacob.

Había estado tan sumido en mis pensamientos y recuerdos que no había puesto atención a las indicaciones. El vuelo se pararía para poner combustible en una ciudad, la parada duraría dos horas. Ese tiempo…si que venían por mí les daría ventaja esta parada, y la verdad es que esto me daba buena ventaja. Corriendo llegaría más rápido. Y una ventaja más: no traer pasaje.

Salí de lo que parecía ser un aeropuerto clandestino a la mitad de un monte en alguna parte de Italia y camine a paso humano hacia donde yo recordaba, era Volterra. No tarde mucho en encontrar un señalamiento en donde indicaba los kilómetros que faltaban para llegar a toscana, de ahí Volterra estaba a varios kilómetros. Seguí mi recorrido sin perder más tiempo. Pronto amanecería y no quería que nadie me viera como "brillaba".

Apresure un poco el paso conforme el amanecer se acercaba y casi pisaba mis talones. Si seguía mi paso al medio día, en punto llegaría a Volterra y cumpliría de una vez mi cometido.

Varias horas y kilómetros después por fin llegue a Volterra, un poco antes de lo que pensaba. Decidí esconderme en uno de esos viejos edificios vacios. Tendría tiempo para pensar bien en como ejecutar mi plan a la perfección.

Cuando el reloj de la plaza marcara las doce del medio día y las campanas empezaran a escucharse, saldría de este edificio y caminaría con mi ropa aun puesta y esquivando los rayos del sol. Al llegar a la plaza escogería un lugar obscuro para desvestirme, solo me quitaría la camisa. Entonces caminaría hacia la fuente que está en medio y dejaría que me vieran, en ese instante de seguro los Vulturi no me darían ni la oportunidad de explicarles, me matarían al instante. Rogaba por que así resultaran las cosas.

Recordé la vez que Bella me pidió que la convirtiera.

"-Parecías realmente sorprendida cuando te diste cuenta de que te traía aquí — al parecer pensaba que iríamos a otro lugar distinto al baile.

-Lo _estaba _-confeso

-Exacto, pero algo tendrías que suponer. Siento curiosidad... ¿Para qué pensaste que nos vestíamos de esta forma?.- frunció sus labios de una forma muy linda.

-No quiero decírtelo.- su sangre había corrido a sus mejillas.

-Lo has prometido -indique

-Lo sé. – no estaba muy segura si me lo diría

-Creo que te vas a enfadar o entristecer- no sabía que pensar, de por si estaba un tanto frustrado por no leerla.

-De todos modos, quiero saberlo. Por favor. .- suplique.

-Bueno, supuse que iba a ser una especie de... ocasión especial. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera algo tan humano y común como... ¡un baile de fin de curso! —me había quedado bastante claro que a ella los bailes no iban con su ser.

- ¿Humano? –pregunte sorprendido.

-De acuerdo, albergaba la esperanza de que tal vez hubieras cambiado de idea y que, después de todo, me _transformaras-. _No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Como alguien tan puro como ella quisiera ser alguien como yo.

-Pensaste que sería una ocasión para vestirse de tiros largos, ¿a que sí? –no tenía la intensión de sonar sarcástico, pero era mi manera de esconder mi verdadera reacción.

-No es divertido –dijo medio molesta

-No, tienes razón, no lo es De todos modos, prefiero tomármelo como una broma antes que pensar que lo dices en serio.-

-Lo digo en serio. - deje salir un suspiro en muestra de desesperación.

-Lo sé. ¿Y eso es lo que deseas de verdad?- pregunte de mala gana.

-De modo que estás preparada para que esto sea el final, el crepúsculo de tu existencia aunque apenas si has comenzado a vivir -. Se veía tan decidida que me daba miedo.

-No es el final, sino el comienzo –no podía creer que me contradijera de esa forma.

-No lo merezco – dije tristemente.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no me percibía a mí misma de forma realista? Obviamente, tú padeces de la misma ceguera.- como podría ser la misma ceguera si ella no, podía ver el gigantesco error que quería cometer.

-Lo sé. –mire detenidamente su rostro, facciones y emociones.

- ¿Estás preparada, entonces? –deje que pasara un tiempo antes de volverle a hablar

-Esto...¿Ya?-

- ¿Ahora, ya? –le susurre al ido

-Sí – sonaba convincente, pero las reacciones de su cuerpo no le ayudaban

-No te puedes haber creído de verdad que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente – le dije en tono burlón, aun intentaba ocultar el desagrado de la idea de Bella.

-Una chica tiene derecho a soñar. -

- ¿Sueñas con convertirte en un monstruo?

-No exactamente. Más bien sueño con poder estar contigo para siempre

-Bella .Yo _voy a estar _contigo..., ¿no basta con eso?

-Basta por ahora. Mira, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. ¿No te basta eso? -

-Sí, es suficiente. Suficiente para siempre. – y selle esa promesa con un beso en su delicada garganta."

No dejaba de preguntarme que hubiera pasado de haber accedido ese día a su petición. Aun seguiría Bella conmigo o de todas formas su hubiera ido con Jacob. No debía de pensar mal de ella en mis últimos momentos y menos cuando se trataba del amor de mi vida. La amaba tanto que no podía pensar mal. Mejor así, me gustaría pensar que si la hubiera convertido en ese momento estaríamos juntos y felices, lejos de Forks.

Las campanas empezaron a retumbar en las paredes del cuarto maltrecho en el que me encontraba, me levante pesadamente de la cama en la que estaba, deje el abrigo que tenia puesto y baje los escalones, dirigiéndome a la puerta para salir de aquel edificio.

La calle estaba sola, y sin ningún rayo de sol que me estropeara mi plan. Hoy todo estaba de mi lado para poder llegar al clímax de mi vida.

Cuando la pequeña calle termino, comenzó una más grande y transitada. Por la orilla de la banqueta de mi lado izquierdo no había sol. Cruce la calle y camine de ese lado, seguí derecho hasta llegar a la esquina en donde había una pequeña joyería antigua. Creo recordar de ella en los relatos que Carlisle me había contado. Los anillos de compromiso estaban a la vista. Eran hermosos. Lo que me recordó el artefacto más precioso que llevaba conmigo. El anillo de compromiso de mi madre. El que debía de ir en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda de Bella.

Reanude mi camino y seguí hacia la plaza, la cual me quedaba más cerca. Gire a la derecha y seguí derecho hasta llegar a un callejón. El que terminaba justo enfrente de la plaza. Iban tres campanadas cuando llegue.

Primero desabroche el primer botón de mi camisa, hasta el último. La deje que resbalara por mi espalada hasta que chocara con el suelo. Me incline y me quite los zapatos. Deje todo de lado. Mira una vez más en mi mente la cara de Bella y la imagine diciéndome: "te amo".

Alce mi pie y lo baje justamente en el suelo de la plaza, dejándolo al descubierto, me apoye en él para poder pasar el otro pie hacia la misma dirección del otro, pronto mi cuerpo estaría a la luz del sol y todos me verían resplandecer…

**Bella P.V.**

Alice había violado varias normas de transito al pasar por callejones tan estrechos que apenas el coche alcanzo a pasar sin rozar. Agradecía que no hubiera nadie en esos callejos, pues Alice los hubiera aplastado, a la velocidad que iba…Emmett vio como me estrese por la forma en la que Alice manejaba y empezó a contarme chistes realmente malos.

Cada vez nos acercábamos mas a la bendita plaza, no dejaba de ver el reloj, el cual ya marcaba las 11:58.

Me quedaban dos minutos para llegar con Edward y ni siquiera nos acercábamos. De pronto Alice freno en seco, de no traer el cinto de seguridad de seguro que me estrello contra el cristal. Me gire a preguntarle porque lo hacía cuando vi a un policía delante de nosotros, como 5 metros. Entonces todo empezó…

-Emmett ya sabes que hacer. Bella sigue a Emmett y ¡corre!- me bajo lo más rápido que pude. Y no caí para sorpresa mía.

Emmett que ya se había bajado me jalo del brazo y comenzó la carrera.

Volterra era muy bonita, si. Pero tenía demasiadas calles y muy raras. Era como ir en un maldito laberinto. Y Emmett olvidaba que era solo una humana. Pues iba casi a velocidad vampiro cuando yo iba detrás de él flotando, solo agarrada de su mano.

-lo siento, pero de aquí te cargo, las campanas ya está sonando y todavía falta para llegar.- yo apenas pude distinguir que eso eran las campanadas.

Emmett no me cargo como Edward hacia, si no diferente, me tomo de las piernas y cuello y me abrazo a él. Yo me sujete de su cuello fuertemente. Sentía en me podía caer.

Conforme avanzábamos las campanas se escuchaban mejor, pero la maldita plaza no se veía. Nos tardamos casi tres campanadas en llegar a la plaza, me Emmett y yo nos pusimos como locos a buscar a Edward. Mis pobres ojos humanos no me observar detenidamente.

-Bella, haya.- dijo Emmett apuntando con su dedo hacia un lado de la torre.

Sentí un alivio y vértigo al verlo aun en la sombra, sin camisa y descalzo. Pero sus pies empezaban a moverse hacia él, Emmett no podía correr a velocidad vampiro porque había mucha gente mirando, así que no tarde en emprender mi carrera hacia Edward.

El único obstáculo que tenía era la grande fuente que estaba en medio, era lo único que me separa de llegar con Edward. Faltaba ya poco para que su pie dirá otro paso y su hermoso torso se viera iluminado por los rayos del sol.

Brinque dentro de la fuente y corrí, la atravesé mojándome las piernas y un poco la cadera. No importaba nada, solo llegar a tiempo con Edward. Solo tenía que saltar la bardita que rodeaba la fuente para correr libremente con Edward.

Me daba nervios hacerlo, no era buena haciendo eso, y temía que si caía no llegaría a tiempo para salvarlo. Me concentre en lograrlo y me impulse. Levante lo mas que pude ambas piernas y volé hacia el otro lado de la barda, el aterrizaje no fue muy seguro, pues por poco me iba de hocico, pero logre equilibrio y seguí mi carrera.

Cinco pasos, cuatro pasos, tres pasos, dos, uno. Ya no había nada más que hacer. Mi cuerpo a la velocidad que iba no pudo frenar para evitar el choque entre Edward y yo. El golpe lo movió un poco, solo un poco hacia la sombra del callejón.

Apenas mi pecho sintió el de él, los brazos de Edward me rodearon y me apretaron más a él.

-vaya que son rápidos….- dijo Edward cerrando los ojos, pero su rostro y facciones parecían que estuviera llorando.

-Edward.- le grite, pero no abrió los ojos. Seguía aferrado a mí.

-Edward, amor, necesito que abras tus ojos.- susurro algo, antes de alejarme un poco para poder verme.

Lleve mis manos a su cara y la mantuve directa hacia mí. Con toda mi fuerza.

-Edward, no estoy embarazada, no estoy con Jacob.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Sus tristes ojos, solo verlos hacían que mi corazón se partiera en millones de fragmentos.

-que hice….que hice para estar en el cielo.- repetía una y otra vez.

-Edward no tenemos tiempo para esto.- le dije cuando vi que alguien se nos acerca.

-eh….- abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces.

-Edward…- tuve que tomar fuerza de mi agarre que tenia sobre su cuello y me impulse para besarlo.

-hermano, nos tenemos que ir, por favor, reacciona.- quizás la voz de Emmett lo sacaría más rápido de su sueño.

-que.- pregunto indignado y sorprendido. Me miro fijamente y me abrazo.

-nos tenemos que ir antes de que "ellos" se den cuenta de tus intenciones.- indico Emmett

-vámonos.- Edward giro hacia atrás del callejón, por fuerza hice lo mismo y caminamos hacia abajo.

Por mero instinto voltee para atrás, quería asegurarme que nadie nos seguía, cuando vi que tres sombras venían detrás de nosotros. Y lo peor es que no era a paso humano…


	20. tan cerca, pero tan lejos

Emmett se paro, mientras Edward y yo seguimos. De hecho Edward me cargo en un movimiento y comenzó a correr. Perdimos de vista a Emmett y a las tres sombras. Edward entro a un edificio en ruinas, cercas de la salida de la cuidad. Alice estaba dentro.

-que quiere.- pregunto Edward

-hablar, no ellos, si no…-

-entonces iré yo y Emmett. Tú te vas con Bella….

-no nos van a dejar ir s no vamos "todos".-

-no puedo llevarla con "ellos". Es demasiado arriesgado.-

-no tenemos otra opción. Además no veo que nada malo pase.-

-que es lo que…- pregunte cuando un ruido estruendoso se escucho, provenía de la entrada. Edward se puso delante de mí, a la defensiva.

-Dimitri no era necesario la violencia, solo veníamos por Alice, ahora mismo vamos a ver a Aro.- dijo Edward al hombre que acababa de entrar.

-mis disculpas Edward, entonces…vamos.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y mostrando el camino a la puerta.

Edward pasó su brazo izquierdo por mi cadera y caminamos. Alice venía detrás de mí. Dimitri se adelanto para guiarnos.

-por aquí. No querrán que Aro vea que Emmett llego distante a ustedes. Sospecharía.- índico una entra de una coladera.

Hice un ruido de desagrado, y como no. No quería entrar a una alcantarilla llena de ratas. Aunque de seguro correrían con la presencia de mis acompañantes.

-es una forma rápida de llegar a donde nos esperan.- contesto Edward.

No dije más y me interne en aquel desagradable lugar. Que era solo el principio, pues al parecer recorrimos todo Volterra por debajo.

Por fin la luz ilumino el sendero en el que estábamos y vi a Emmett muy sonriente, como siempre. Eso me tranquilizo. Salimos por fin de los túneles y entramos a un hermoso jardín. Seguimos a otro vampirito, el cual había estado "cuidando" a Emmett mientras llegábamos.

Entramos a un palacio, que más bien parecía un museo. Pronto llegamos a una puerta plateada. Que se abrió pesadamente. Entramos y un largo pasillo nos esperaba, a diferencia del resto de la casa, el pasillo solo tenía pintura blanca y nada más.

Cuando el final de aquel pasillo interminable llego una puerta de oro puro posaba enfrente de nosotros. El segundo vampiro abrió la puerta y una sala de mármol se abrió ente nosotros. Tres tronos y algunos cuadros, y unas bancas era lo único que había en el salón, de cosas, porque aparte había tres vampiros enfrente de los tronos y otros dos a las orillas de estos.

-¡vaya, vaya, vaya!. Los hijos de mi amado amigo Carlisle vinieron a visitarnos. No saben que feliz me hacen. Verdad hermanos.- mire a Edward para ver si me explicaba quienes eran y que estábamos haciendo aquí.

-Aro…ellas es Bella. Mi prometida.- me tomo mi mano izquierda y se la entrego a Aro. Mi corazón se puso a latir como loco, no supe si fue por el roce frio de Aro o por las palabras de Edward.

-así que a ella debemos tu visita.- dijo el que estaba al lado derecho de Aro.

-si Marco. Venía a pedirles permiso de convertirla, después de la boda. Claro está.-

-y eso cuando será.- pregunte insolente el de la izquierda.

-bueno como somos menores de edad. Esperaremos a la graduación, quizá un año o dos. Y la convierto.- dijo Edward no muy seguro.

-hay algo que no me convence Edward. No quiero desconfiar de ti. Pero necesito una prueba de lo que me dices se cumplirá. Ya que de no hacerlo, sabes lo que tristemente me corresponde por hacer.- dijo Marco.

-si me permites Aro (Alice le tendí su mano a Aro) la decisión está tomada.- Aro tomo la mano de Alice entre sus dos manos y cerró los ojos.

-Aro puede ver nuestra mente si tiene contacto físico con nosotros.- seguí observando

Al cabo de unos instantes Aro soltó la mano de Alice y se giro hacia mí.

-bienvenida Isabella. Espero que cuando este convertida vengan a visitarnos. Ya saben que no damos segundas oportunidades y en el dado caso de que Dimitri fuera a verificar su promesa y no estuviera hecha, todos pagarían por ese error.-

-cuanto tiempo disponemos.- pregunto Emmett

-dos, máximo tres años.- a partir de hoy. Confiamos en que ustedes vengan, y no tengamos que ir a ustedes.- dijo Marco

-de lo contrario adiós clan Cullen, aunque Carlisle sea nuestro amigo.- dijo el otro.

-Cayo, no seas tan rudo. Estoy seguro que cumplirán con el acuerdo.- dijo muy sonriente Aro.

-les enviaremos la invitación para la boda.- dijo Alice feliz.

-permíteme decir que ese anillo es hermoso.- dijo Aro. A lo que yo me mire mi dedo corazón. Casualmente tenía un anillo de compromiso ahí. El cual yo jamás metí y ni me di cuenta de que ahí estaba ni cuando Edward lo puso.

-gracias.- recordé que Edward me había dicho que tenía varias joyas de su madre, y el anillo no era de esta época, como dijo Aro, era demasiado hermoso.- es de la madre de Edward- mis palabras hicieron que los ojos de Edward se iluminara.

-me encantan los finales felices, son tan raros en nuestro mundo.- dijo Aro alejándose de nosotros hasta que llego a su trono y se sentó.

-los esperamos.- dijo Marco.

Dimitri nos abrió la puerta y salimos de ahí. Caminamos lo mismo que anteriormente. Llegamos a la sala que aprecia museo cuando una muchacha que obvio era vampiro llego con una gran fila de humanos detrás de ella. el tercer vampiro que estaba con nosotros. Le hablo sensualmente.

-me guardas una sabrosa Heidi.-

-ya sabes que si Félix.- contesto la rubia guiñándole el ojo.

Edward me abrazo a él y salimos por fin del palacio.

-soy libres de salir e irse por donde quieran. Escucharon el veredicto de Aro. Pero Cayo los tendrá vigilados.- dijo Demetri.

-lo cumpliremos.- dijo Emmett muy serio. Caminamos de nuevo a la cloaca.

Hicimos el mismo oloroso recorrido hasta el edificio en donde habíamos estado anteriormente. Pero solo entramos a el Edward y yo. Alice y Emmett se fueron aun mas debajo de ahí.

-a done van.- pregunte

-van por el carro.- sabia que eso en parte era verdad pero, la verdadera razón era que teníamos mucho de que hablar.

-Edward…-

-yo primero… dijo Edward. Pero esta vez lo interrumpí.

-no, voy yo. Edward, te odie, de verdad que te odio cuando me dejaste. Quise olvidar todo lo que tuviera relación contigo y sentía tanta rabia que cuando fuiste no hice más que decirte mentiras y alejarte de mí. Fue tan lejos mi…rabia que mira hasta donde nos condujo. Perdóname. Sabes que a pesar de todo aun te amo. Y si tu no a mí, no me importa. Porque ya me harte de pelear contra eso. Que te quede claro que solo a ti te he amado y jamás estaría con otro que no fueras tu, aunque tu no pienses igual.- todo lo dije sollozando, evitando llorar.

-Bella, mi Bella. Como creer que no te voy a amar. Que voy a estar con otra que no seas tú. Te amo. Dios! Eres mi vida, mi alma. Mi eterna existencia. Perdóname, perdóname el haberte mentido y haberte dejado. No sé cuanto fue el dolo y el daño que te cause. Solo espero que se pueda comparar con el que yo sufrí estando lejos de ti.- no dio más y corrí a sus brazos. Lo bese con desesperación y pasión. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mí.

-nunca tuvo sentido que me amaras.- dije interrumpiendo el beso.

-ni tú a mí. Así que estamos a mano.- dijo sonriendo y volviéndome a besar.

-borrón y cuenta nueva.- pregunte tímida.

-si es lo que tú quieres, que así sea.- me dijo muy tierno.

-y ahora que es lo que vamos a hacer.-

-pues, yo…a hacerlo debidamente.- se incoo y tomo mi mano izquierda.- Isabella Marie Swan. Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa.- lagrimas corrieron por mi rostros. Sabía mi respuesta. Y se la daría. Aunque nos dolería a ambos.

-no.- conteste firmemente. Yo tenía clavada mi mirada en sus ojos. Los cuales se inundaron en tristeza.

-que hice…-

-nada Edward. Pero tenemos mucho que arreglar. Y con eso empezaremos. Además, como tú dijiste, hay que hacer esto bien, y aquí no están tus padres ni los míos.- con lo último sonrió.

Amaba a Edward. Si, y con todo lo que había pasado quería estar con él con todas las de la ley. No podía creer la ilusión que ahora tenía por ser su esposa, porque mi padre me entregara en el altar. Pero quería que fuera un poco más especial que un edificio en ruinas.

-mi vida, se hará como tu digas.- me beso mi mano y se levanto. Yo me quite el anillo y se lo di, él lo acepto de buena gana y lo guardo.

-sabes que lo que más quiero en este mundo es estar contigo.- le dije confirmando

-lo sé, porque es lo mismo que yo quiero.- se acerco a mí y me beso de muy apasionada, tanto que gemí de puro placer.

-es hora de irnos.- dijo Alice desde el marco de la puerta.

-bien.- dijo Edward.

Aun teníamos mucho de que hablar, pero lo esencial ya estaba hecho. Ya cuando llegáramos a Forks arreglaríamos todo lo demás.

Durante el vuelo no hablamos, yo me había cansado, aunque sería más bien puro estrés. Me dormí buena parte del vuelo y esta vez no hubo intervención de una pastilla.

Desperté mirando la hermosa cara de Edward, como lo había extrañado y no me molestaría despertar diario a su lado, viendo su cara.

-como te sientes.-

-mejor, aunque me encantaría que Carlisle me revisara cundo llegáramos. Creo que tengo una infección en el estomago.- me beso la frente y contesto.

-de seguro será eso. Yo me encargare de eso.- me volvió a besar la frente. Esta vez me aparte. Pero solo para acomodarme en su pecho, dejando caer mi cabeza debajo de su hombro. Sus brazos me rodearon y yo rodee los de él. Me sentí tan completa y lo mejor…me sentí feliz.

-vas a volver a Forks o…-

-no lo sé. Tenemos que platicar de eso con Carlisle.- no me tranquilizo mucho su respuesta. Quería tenerlo conmigo.

-muy bien.-

No se dijo más y me quede cómodamente en sus brazos. Rato después avisaron que aterrizaríamos pronto.

Cuando bajamos pude ver que todos nos esperaban en la entrada. Rosalie se veía muy "deseosa" de Emmett. Carlisle y Esme querían correr con Edward, pero esperaron. Había una rubia con dos niños y un hombre, también estaban con los Cullen. Pero no vi a Jasper. Enseguida me gire para ver a Alice. Tenía sus facciones caídas, estaba triste. Edward me dio un golpecito con su hombro y me gire a verlo, con la mirada me dijo que era mejor no decir nada. Y así lo hice

Apenas pasamos la línea en donde registran el equipaje (que por cierto Edward y yo nos habíamos cambiado en un baño en toscana) Carlisle y Esme nos atacaron. Pero no tardaron pues la niña que tenia de la mano la rubia corrió hacia Edward, y Edward la abrazo. Me soltó para abrazarla. Yo solo me quede a su lado viendo como la abrazaba y enseguida llego el niño.

Así que la rubia debía de ser Tanya y los niños los supuestos "hijos" de Edward. Apenas me iba a acercar con él la niña me grito:

-aléjate de él, casi lo matas.- las palabras de la niña me hacían eco en la cabeza, tenía razón. Yo era la que había provocado la catástrofe de la cual lo salve.

Si tan solo en primer lugar no lo hubiera orillado a tomar esa decisión. Todo resultaría diferente.

-Brena no le hables así a Bella.- dijo Edward severo

-porque no, después de todo esto fue su culpa. Tú la querías y…-

-Brena, por favor.- le pidió vehemente Edward. La niña se cayó y lo volvió a abrazar.

Camino así con ella en sus brazos hasta el coche, ahí el hombre que iba al lado de Tanya agarro a la niña y la subió al coche. Se alejo de ahí y camino a mí.

-Bella.-trato de tocarme pero yo le aparte la mano agresivamente.

-la niña tiene razón. Edward yo te obligue a eso…-

-mi vida, por favor, no pienses así...-me volví a alejar de él. En ese momento Carlisle y Esme fueron con nosotros.

-Alice se viene con nosotros, Rosalie y Emmett ya se fueron. Te trajimos tu auto hijo.- dijo Esme agarrada de Carlisle por el hombro. Yo solo pase mis brazos por mi pecho.

-nos vemos en la casa.- dijo muy serio.

No pregunte en donde estaba mi maleta o la de Edward. Solo comencé a caminar a donde le indicaron que estaba el volvo. El no dijo nada ni yo.

Ente al carro y me gire hacia la ventanilla. Edward manejo de forma lenta, y ya había pasado dos veces por el puesto que indicaba la salida del estacionamiento. Sabía que si no hablaba con el así seguiríamos hasta que se acabara la gasolina.

-la niña tiene razón quieras o no.- dije seria con la vista fija enfrente

-no y si me vuelvas a esquivar alguna caricia te va a ir mal.- Cuando dijo eso me gire a verlo ya tenía una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Me decline para besarlo.

-me perdonas.- dijo divertida

-no…hasta que me des otro beso.- no hubo necesidad de dudarlo o pensarlo, lo hice de inmediato.

Por fin salimos del aeropuerto de Seattle y lo que nos tardamos en salir Edward lo recuero en la carretera. No soltó mi mano para manejar. Las teníamos unidas encima de la palanca de velocidades.

-en donde esta Jasper.-

-no lo sabemos, dejo a Alice hace mucho y no han hablado.-

-pero que pasó.-

-no sé. Un día se fue sin más.-

-pero va a volver.-

-espero. Alice ya no aguanta más.- termino de decir eso y freno en seco. Me gire a ver lo que había en al carretera y vi a Jacob. ¡Jacob! Me había olvidado por completo de él. Edward no puso una cara cundo lo vio o cuando leyó lo que pensaba.

-espera aquí, por favor.- le dije mientras me bajaba del auto.

Camine hacia el, cuanto estaba a dos metros el se adelanto y me tomo y corrió conmigo, escuche un rugido y no era de Jacob. Era de Edward.


	21. maldito chucho

Algo suave me golpeo obligándome a retroceder, muy poco. Abrí mis ojos y la vi

-vaya que son rápidos….- solloce

-Edward.- mi nombre sonaba tan hermoso cuando provenía de su boca.

-Edward, amor, necesito que abras tus ojos.- no me había dado cuenta que los tenia cerrados hasta que ella me pidió que los abriera.

Llevo cada una de sus manos a un extremo de mi cara y me acerco a ella, haciendo que la viera directamente.

-Edward, no estoy embarazada, no estoy con Jacob.- justo lo que quería escuchar. Lo que hubiera dado por escucharlo cuando estaba "vivo".

-que hice….que hice para estar en el cielo.- me dije lleno de felicidad.

-Edward no tenemos tiempo para esto.-

-eh….- pero no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

-Edward…-sentí como tomo fuerza su débil cuerpo para impulsarse y llegar a mis labios.

-hermano, nos tenemos que ir, por favor, reacciona.- en ese instante supe que no estaba en el cielo, no es que Emmett no pudiera entrar, pero era mi cielo personal y no lo querría ahí mientras Bella estuviera a mi lado.

-que.- recordé en donde estaba tuve la necesidad de tener más cercas de mi a Bella.

-nos tenemos que ir antes de que "ellos" se den cuenta de tus intenciones.- indico Emmett

-vámonos.-

Empezamos el camino hacia el edificio en donde me había quedado antes, pero ya era tarde los Vulturi ya sabían de nuestra presencia.

-Emmett necesito que vayas con ellos y digas que veníamos a hablar con Aro y los demás, diles que fui a llevar a Bella y fui por Alice, que en unos minutos llegamos.- Emmett solo asintió y se fue a donde los Vulturi estaban.

Apenas llegue al callejón supe que Alice venia en camino.

-que quieren.- pregunte cuando la vi.

-hablar, no ellos, si no…-

-entonces iré yo y Emmett. Tú te vas con Bella….- pero entonces vio que Aro quería que fuéramos todos.

-no nos van a dejar ir si no vamos "todos".-

-no puedo llevarla con "ellos". Es demasiado arriesgado.- no quería perderla si recién la acababa de encontrar.

-no tenemos otra opción. Además no veo que nada malo pase.- revise yo mismo su visión y ella tenía razón. Extrañamente no harían nada fuera de lugar y solo querían hablar.

-que es lo que…- Bella empezaba a hablar cuando Dimitri decidió entrar por la fuerza.

-Dimitri no era necesario la violencia, solo veníamos por Alice, ahora mismo vamos a ver a Aro.- tuve que regular mi tono de voz, pues el enojo que me provocaba que Dimitri entrara así, no debía de verlo.

-mis disculpas Edward, entonces…vamos.- hizo su estúpida reverencia y le seguimos.

Me lleve a mi lado a Bella y Alice se posiciono detrás de Bella. Cuidándola.

-siempre es buena una visita voluntaria.- dijo Dimitri.

-a que te refieres con eso.- pregunte.

-porque recién había llegado el rumor que tenias a una "humana" como pareja y las cosas no andaban bien.- Dimitri parecía vieja de vecindad al decir así las cosas y me purgo eso.

-por aquí. No querrán que Aro vea que Emmett llego distante a ustedes. Sospecharía.- no me sorprendí de ver la alcantarilla, pues se movían como las ratas que eran.

El lugar le desagrado de inmediato a Bella, y como no si olía a demasiadas cosas podridas, le explique el porqué y ella se resigno. Los muy malditos nos hicieron recorrer Volterra entera por debajo. Y no lo decía por mí, sino por Bella y su sentido del olfato. Cuando por fin llegamos a la salida vi muy campante a mi hermano y me sentí mejor de verlo tranquilo. Entramos a un jardín, que era el patio trasero de la gran fortaleza Vulturi.

No me sorprendía nada la decoración de su "hogar". Era perfecto para atraer a sus víctimas. Era como un museo. El recorrido hasta donde nos esperaban Aro y sus hermanos fue un poco largo, hasta que por fin entramos a la habitación donde se encontraban.

-¡vaya, vaya, vaya!. Los hijos de mi amado amigo Carlisle vinieron a visitarnos. No saben que feliz me hacen. Verdad hermanos.- sentí la mirada de Bella, no le había dicho nada sobre lo que ocurría.

-Aro…ellas es Bella. Mi prometida.- había aprovechado estar en las alcantarillas para ponerle el anillo de mi madre.

-así que a ella debemos tu visita.- Marco me vio de reojo, pero sus pensamientos no reflejaban maldad.

-si Marco. Venía a pedirles permiso de convertirla, después de la boda. Claro está.-

-y eso cuando será.- todo iría bien si Cayo no hablara, él era el único de la habitación que no estaba de nuestro lado.

-bueno como somos menores de edad. Esperaremos a la graduación, quizá un año o dos. Y la convierto.- me fie de la visión de Alice, al decirles esto pues no lo dije muy seguro por temor a su respuesta. Pero ellos tenían su respuesta.

-hay algo que no me convence Edward. No quiero desconfiar de ti. Pero necesito una prueba de lo que me dices se cumplirá. Ya que de no hacerlo, sabes lo que tristemente me corresponde por hacer.- dijo Marco.

Alice me miro y tuvo la visión de Bella convertida, estábamos juntos en algún lado del mundo, solos. Alice le ofreció su mano a Aro para que viera lo que acababa de ver ella confirmando nuestra promesa.

-Aro puede ver nuestra mente si tiene contacto físico con nosotros.- le explique a Bella

Después de ver que Bella y yo viajábamos de luna de miel por el mundo Aro soltó a Alice.

-bienvenida Isabella. Espero que cuando este convertida vengan a visitarnos. Ya saben que no damos segundas oportunidades y en el dado caso de que Dimitri fuera a verificar su promesa y no estuviera hecha, todos pagarían por ese error.- sabes que lo hare aunque sean hijos de Carlisle. Pensó Aro.

-cuanto tiempo disponemos.- pregunto Emmett

-dos, máximo tres años. A partir de hoy. Confiamos en que ustedes vengan, y no tengamos que ir a ustedes.- dijo Marco

-de lo contrario adiós clan Cullen, aunque Carlisle sea nuestro amigo.- hablo con tono victorioso Cayo.

-Cayo, no seas tan rudo. Estoy seguro que cumplirán con el acuerdo.- dijo muy sonriente Aro.

-les enviaremos la invitación para la boda.- dijo Alice feliz.

-permíteme decir que ese anillo es hermoso.- fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en el dedo, solo esperaba que no se molestara.

-gracias. Es de la madre de Edward.- las palabras de Bella me hicieron feliz.

-me encantan los finales felices, son tan raros en nuestro mundo.- sus palabras no me gustaron.

-los esperamos.- Marco seguí pensando en su esposa y lo mucho que quería ya acabar con esto para irse.

Ya afuera nos encontramos con el desayuno de los Vulturi, una larga hilera de humanos que pensaban que iban a un recorrido turístico.

No era necesario leerle el pensamiento de Bella, sabía que eso le daría algo de miedo, la abrase y me apresure por salir de ahí antes de que llegara la hora del desayuno.

-son libres de salir e irse por donde quieran. Escucharon el veredicto de Aro. Pero Cayo los tendrá vigilados.- Dimitri tenía buenas intenciones y era claro que estaba del lado de Marco.

-lo cumpliremos.- Emmett se encargo de contestarles y por fin nos marchamos de ahí.

-a done van.- pregunto Bella, aunque su mirada me decía que ella lo sabía.

-van por el carro.-conteste, que en parte era verdad.

-Edward…- la interrumpí

-yo primero….- le dije pero, ella estaba muy decidida.

-no, voy yo. Edward, te odie, de verdad que te odie cuando me dejaste. Quise olvidar todo lo que tuviera relación contigo y sentía tanta rabia que cuando fuiste no hice más que decirte mentiras y alejarte de mí. Fue tan lejos mi…rabia que mira hasta donde nos condujo. Perdóname. Sabes que a pesar de todo aun te amo. Y si tu no a mí, no me importa. Porque ya me harte de pelear contra eso. Que te quede claro que solo a ti te he amado y jamás estaría con otro que no fueras tú, aunque tú no pienses igual.- estaba evitando llorar.

Sentí que algo que estaba renaciendo desde que me salvo de cometer la mayor de mis estupideces había por fin sanado. Mi corazón. Por fin había vuelto a ser uno. Y era de Bella.

-Bella, mi Bella. Como creer que no te voy a amar. Que voy a estar con otra que no seas tú. Te amo.¡ Dios! Eres mi vida, mi alma. Mi eterna existencia. Perdóname, perdóname el haberte mentido y haberte dejado. No sé cuanto fue el dolor y el daño que te cause. Solo espero que se pueda comparar con el que yo sufrí estando lejos de ti.-no me dio tiempo de decir más, corrió a mí y me beso con gran desesperación,, justamente como yo lo hacía.

-nunca tuvo sentido que me amaras.- susurro cuando se separo de mi.

-ni tú a mí. Así que estamos a mano.- no soporte estar lejos de ella y la volví a besar.

-borrón y cuenta nueva.- que más quisiera.

-si es lo que tú quieres, que así sea.- le ofrecí.

-y ahora que es lo que vamos a hacer.- esa era una buena pregunta.

-pues, yo…a hacerlo debidamente.-me hinque y tome su delicada mano, debía de haberlo hecho hace mucho.- Isabella Marie Swan. Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa.- me emociones cuando lagrimas recorrieron su lindo rostro.

-no.- mi mundo se congelo y sentí un golpe intenso en mi pecho.

-que hice…- apenas iba a preguntar cuando me interrumpió

-nada Edward. Pero tenemos mucho que arreglar. Y con eso empezaremos. Además, como tú dijiste, hay que hacer esto bien, y aquí no están tus padres ni los míos.-con eso me dio ánimos, no era un no definitivo, solo un no por mientras y ella tenia razón.

Lo haría bien todo, tal como ella se lo merecía. Y ya no podía esperar a que ese día llegara. Quería estar junto a ella para siempre. Y esta era mi decisión final, nada ni nadie me convencería de lo contrario.

-mi vida, se hará como tu digas.- bese su mano. Bella me devolvió la sortija. Le sonreí.

-sabes que lo que más quiero en este mundo es estar contigo.- lo sabía, pero me alegraba escucharlo.

-lo sé, porque es lo mismo que yo quiero.- tenía tantas ganas de estar cerca de ella que no pude reprimir ese deseo y fui a besarla.

Por fin nos fuimos de Volterra. El vuelo fue un poco largo, debido a que Bella durmió casi todo el viaje. Yo solo quería estar con ella, aunque estuviera dormida. Cuando despertó note que estaba ansiosa por algo, y no era por su estomago. Sentía que la volvería a dejar. Por eso me pregunto que me iba a quedar. Y aunque mi respuesta no la satisfizo no dijo nada más. Nos acurrucamos y así nos quedamos bastante rato.

Apenas bajamos mis padres nos abrazaron, y no espero mucho para ver que Brena también fuera a abrazarme y detrás de ella Gian. No podía creer que había pensado en dejarlos. Vi que mi Bella me dio el espacio necesario. Pero cuando intento acercarse Brena.

-aléjate de él, casi lo matas.- Bella se quedo congelada ahí, no parpadeo y estaba seguro que no respiraba.

-Brena no le hables así a Bella.- apenas reaccione reprendí a Brena. No tenía derecho de hablarle así a Bella…¿o si?

-porque no, después de todo esto fue su culpa. Tú la querías y…-

-Brena, por favor.- quizá si, porque por ella me iba a perder. Pero eso era mi culpa.

La lleve en mis brazos al carro donde Tanya la esperaba y ahí la deje. Me gire con Bella, que me había seguido sin decir nada.

-Bella.- alargue mi brazo para traerla junto a mi cuando su brazo me lo impidió.

-la niña tiene razón. Edward yo te obligue a eso…- su vista la tenia ida.

-mi vida, por favor, no pienses así...- pero se alejo de mi. Segundos después llego Esme y Carlisle

-Alice se viene con nosotros, Rosalie y Emmett ya se fueron. Te trajimos tu auto hijo.-ni siquiera los vi, tenis mi vista en Bella.

-nos vemos en la casa.-

Apenas mis papás se giraron para irse Bella camino a donde estaba en auto. Yo la seguí, pero dándole su espacio.

Se subió al volvo y se giro para el lado contrario. Entonces decidí que podíamos jugar los dos a ese juego. Encendí el coche y empecé con 20 km/hr. Pase una vez por la caseta de salida a ver si Bella se daba cuenta de ello, pero no dijo nada. Entonces una segunda no le haría daño.

-la niña tiene razón quieras o no.- hasta que por fin hablo.

-no y si me vuelvas a esquivar alguna caricia te va a ir mal.- no lo dije como una amenaza, si no como una broma. Y ella lo entendió a la perfección. Se inclino hacia mí para besarme.

-me perdonas.- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-no…hasta que me des otro beso.-apenas termino de escucharlo lo hizo.

Veníamos muy tranquilos hablando sobre la desaparición de Jasper cuando el maldito pero nos vio y le dio un ataque de celos. Tuve que frenar en seco porque el muy idiota se para en medio de la carretera.

-espera aquí, por favor.- no tuve otra opción, le debíamos una explicación.

Pero lo siguiente que hizo me saco de cualquier casilla cuerda que tuviera. La tomo de la cintura y corrió con ella es sus brazo. Salí del coche a mi velocidad y un grito gutural salió de mi pecho, no tarde en marcarle a Alice para decirle lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Los seguí hasta el interior del bosque, valiéndome el maldito tratado que habíamos hecho años atrás, lo único que me importaba y preocupaba era Bella.

Y para fregarla, el muy idiota de Jacob no dejaba de pensar en "las cosas" que le haría cuando por fin se librara de mí. Eso me enfurecía más.

Jacob giro inesperadamente hacia la izquierda y me encontré con toda la manada.

-tú no puedes estar aquí.- dijo quien yo me imagina que era el alfa.

-entonces dile a Jacob que me dé a mi Bella.-

-TU Bella.- pregunto en tono burlón.

-si, es mi prometida.- dije y todos se sorprendieron.

-después de todo lo que la hiciste sufrir quiso comprometerse en matrimonio contigo. No lo creo.-

-pregúntale a ella.- estaba tan exaltado que mi forma de hablar era tan llena de odio.

-creo que eso haremos, te pedimos Cullen que dejes nuestro territorio.-

-no lo voy a dejar hasta que Bella este a mi lado.- dije autoritario y muy enojado. Entonces tres de los perros empezaron a convulsionar, convirtiéndose en enormes lobos.

-aun así pelearías por Bella.- dijo el maldito alfa.

-con y mas.- yo también me estaba precipitando.

Entonces los tres lobos se fueron contra mí y yo solo me fui contra ellos. Confiaba que mi fuerza y rapidez me ayudara en algo, porque sabía que no era muy probable que les ganara a los tres juntos.

**espero que le haya gustado estos capitulos, la historia se queda aqui, pues como ya les habia dicho todo el fic lo tenia en otra pagina y el final no lo tengo guardado en mi computadora, no quiero crear un final alternativo al que ya estaba escrito, pues a mi ver era bueno, tanto que las lectoras de esa pagina me pidieron hacer una continuacion, y asi lo hize. ahora les pido que si alguien sabe como recuperar mi historia, me lo diga, para poder darles el final. les deseo a todos los que esten leyendo un ¡feliz año! ...y espero el año que entra tenerles el final y la segunda parte de este fic.**

**gracias por leer!**

** besos **


End file.
